La Série du Prisme
by a.a.k88
Summary: La lumière se divise en un arcenciel, les couleurs de l'amour et de la perte fusionnent brièvement avant de se disperser à nouveau... Les pensées d'Angel et Cordélia, durant une année de naissance, de mort et de changement.
1. Jaune

_Fic traduite, elle n'est pas à moi._

**La Série du Prisme**

_La lumière se divise en un arc-en-ciel, les couleurs de l'amour et de la perte fusionnent brièvement avant de se disperser à nouveau... Les pensées d'Angel et Cordélia, durant une année de naissance, de mort et de changement._

**Titre:** Jaune  
**Auteur:** Dazzle

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "A coeur perdu".  
**Sommaire:** Lors du retour d'Angel de l'Est, Cordélia se retrouve confrontée – et à chasser – à beaucoup d'émotions enfuies. Première dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du jaune: Joie, optimisme, idéalisme, imagination, espoir, lumière du soleil, été, jalousie, maladie.

**

* * *

**Je passe la porte en sautillant comme si j'avais passé une bonne journée, ce qui n'est pas vraiment vrai, à moins qu'une "bonne journée" inclue d'être poursuivie dans le métro par un vampire fou de chagrin. 

D'un autre côté, il ne m'a pas attrapée, donc peut-être que c'en est une.

J'ai à peine fermé la porte que Dennis diminue les lampes, allume des bougies et fait couler les robinets dans la salle de bain. Je ri. "Je vais bien mieux aujourd'hui," expliquais-je. "Pas de vision pour déchirer le dessus de mon crâne. Pas de clients non payants à appeler et harceler. Et seulement un seul méchant à tuer, mais Angel s'en est occupé."

Angel. Je peux sentir mes lèvres se courber en un sourire autour de son nom. Oh, mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon de l'avoir à la maison. La maison – ce mot ne semble toujours pas s'appliquer à Los Angeles, parfois. Et autant que j'aime mon endroit, ça semble vraiment plus être l'appartement de Dennis, pour dire la vérité. (Il faut voir la vérité en face; il est resté en place après quatre décennies et un cas sérieux de mort. Ce type ne rompra pas le bail de sitôt.) Mais Angel entre par la porte -- ok, la porte du sous-sol – et soudainement tout ressemble à la maison. L'Hypérion, mon appartement, Los Angeles, et peut-être à peu près tous les endroits du monde.

Ok, c'est une pensée bizarre.

Dennis passe le loofa par la porte de la salle de bain en ce que je sais être une question. L'eau de la baignoire coule toujours, c'est probablement sa façon de faire remarquer que, indépendamment du fait que ma journée ait été super ou nulle, je dois quand même me laver. "Tu marques un point," Je soupire alors que j'ôte mes chaussures d'un coup pied. "J'ai sûrement un mauvais cas de bactéries de métro."

Quand je laisse tomber mon sac sur la chaise, je me souviens du cadeau d'Angel, et je dois le sortir pour le regarder une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes plus normaux n'ont pas ce genre de goût? Le collier qu'il a ramené du Sri Lanka est sublime – des teintes de terre, donc il est naturel et discret, mais il a une sorte de richesse. Il brille doré dans la lumière des bougies, et il semble lourd contre ma paume.

Huh. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami qui m'ait donné quoi que ce soit d'aussi bien. Dommage que le seul type qui sait lire mes pensées ne soit qu'un ami.

J'ôte la pince de mes cheveux et passe mes doigts dedans, les ébourrifant. Angel n'a rien dit sur la nouvelle coiffure. Huh. Je parie que je pourrais teindre mes cheveux en mauve sans qu'il ne dise rien. Ca vaudrait peut-être la peine juste pour voir ce qu'il ferait. J'enlève mes vêtements, les lançant en l'air pour voir dans combien de directions différentes Dennis peut les rattraper. (Toutes, bien entendu) Donc, au moment où j'entre dans le bain, je n'ai plus à m'occuper que d'une baignoire remplie de bulles à l'odeur de tournesol et quelques bougies. "Parfait," soufflais-je. "Tout juste parfait."

Je jette un oeil au miroir rempli de buée, prête à apprécier les dommages du jour. Mais, à ma grande surprise, un jour de chasse au vampire n'a pas eu les effets habituels. Pas d'ombres sous les yeux. Pas de joues creusées par l'épuisement.

A la place je me vois d'une façon dont je ne me suis pas vue depuis trop longtemps. J'ai l'air bien. Superbe, en fait. Jeune et bronzée et radiante de vitalité. L'air que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir que je revenais d'une soirée à la plage, ou d'une réunion d'encouragement, ou même d'un rendez-vous avec Alex, avant qu'il ne revienne à ses manières de ringards. Franchement rougissante. J'ai un sourire très stupide sur le visage, et je suis heureuse que Dennis soit le seul qui puisse le voir.

Je ne suis pas malade, je pense. Pas même un tout petit peu. Vous voyez? Je suis une telle hypocondriaque. Pire que ma mère, même. M'imaginer des problèmes qui ne sont pas là – Je veux dire, si j'étais vraiment malade, vraiment en danger à cause des visions, je ne brillerais pas d'éclat là tout de suite. Alors voilà.

L'eau est presque insupportablement chaude – mot clé, "presque." Comme mon colocataire poltergeist amical le sait, elle est comme je l'aime, fumante et brûlante de sorte que je doive plonger mes jambes dedans doucement, puis m'y enfoncer graduellement, grimaçant quand la chaleur clapote contre mon ventre et ma poitrine. Ma peau picote avec l'assaut et je fais une petite note mentale de l'hydrater plus tard. Puis je relâche mon souffle et laisse ma tête rouler contre le coussin jaune en mousse.

Et puis il n'y a rien d'autre que moi, et les bougies, et la chaleur, et des souvenirs d'Angel.

Ok, c'était une pensée encore plus bizarre.

Enfin, peut-être pas aussi bizarre. Je veux dire, vous seriez étonné de ce que le bon collier peut faire à une fille. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si Angel avait l'intention que le collier ait ce genre d'effet – corrompre le cerveau d'une amie plus ou moins saine d'esprit – et puis je repousse cette pensée. Ca semble -- inconfortable. Surtout parce que ça semble aussi fichtrement intéressant.

Mais je ne devrais pas me faire des remontrances à propos de l'occasionnelle démence temporaire. Après tout, Angel mérite assez qu'on ait le béguin pour lui, si vous aimez ce genre bien-musclé, bien-habillé, chevalier-en-armure-de-cuir-noir. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas que ça. Si Angel n'avait pas des crocs et un malédiction et un coeur mort qui est probablement brisé à jamais par une autre fille – hé bien, il les a. Et je ne me laisse pas l'oublier.

Avant que je sache tout ça, évidemment, les choses étaient différentes. Au lycée, je mourrais d'envie de le faire mien -- ou, si ce n'était pas possible, le surprendre un peu saoul ou un peu fâché contre Buffy et faire du pelotage méga fautif sur le siège arrière de ma voiture. J'avais un super gros fantasme là-dessus – l'eau semble un peu plus chaude alors que je m'en rappelle – l'odeur de nouvelle voiture et ma jupe de pom-pom girl montrant mes jambes et les mains d'Angel glissant sous mon pull de Sunnydale-High. Et ça semblait seulement plus doux de penser que Buffy le découvrirait un jour --

Buffy. Oh, mon Dieu.

Mes yeux se ferment alors que la culpabilité me frappe; le chagrin vient plus tard, et j'ai honte de dire qu'il n'est pas aussi fort. Buffy – en tant que personne, je l'appréciais, habituellement. On n'était pas vraiment amies, mais elle venait aussi près que n'importe qui avant qu'Angel et moi ne nous rapprochions. Cependant, Alex et Giles m'avaient assez bien expliqué le marché de la Tueuse au lycée, et j'ai toujours su qu'elle mourrait jeune. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'étais préparée ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais, mince, j'aurais pu la traiter mieux pendant qu'elle était là. Je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire des trucs méchants juste parce qu'elle était l'amie d'Alex. J'aurais pu aller la voir après la mort de Mme Summers au lieu de lui envoyer une fichue carte que j'ai acheté au centre commercial. Et je n'étais pas obligée de passer la moitié de nos années d'étudiantes à essayer de me faire son vrai amour.

"Je suis désolée," dis-je tout haut. Ma voix résonne légèrement contre les carreaux. Dennis ne fait rien. Il sait que je ne parle à personne présent dans la pièce.

Comment est-ce que je peux encore avoir du mal avec ça alors qu'Angel s'y fait? Il devrait être – je ne sais pas, fou ou quelque chose du genre. Faire son truc Byronic. Déchirer des choses et frapper les murs et offrir son âme aux Puissances pour une autre heure de sa vie. Ca ressemble au comportement d'Angel en pleine crise.

Mais au lieu de ça, il est calme. Il est posé. Il accepte vraiment sa mort. Je dois vous dire, j'aime Angel, mais je n'ai jamais cru qu'il avait ça en lui. Et pourtant nous y sommes, quatre mois après la mort de Buffy, et il semble mieux y faire face que moi.

Je soupire et m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau. Je souhaiterais pouvoir penser à Angel à nouveau sans me flétrir avec culpabilité, et puis je suis contente de ne pas le pouvoir.

Et puis il y a un coup sur la porte. Je ne dois même pas me demander qui c'est.

"Une petite minute!" criais-je, sortant rapidement du bain. La mousse abandonnée pétille légèrement dans la baignoire et sur ma peau. Dennis ferme la porte de la salle de bain, ce qui veut dire qu'il va laisser Angel rentrer pour moi. Je m'essuie aussi vite que je peux et enfile mon peignoir; mes cheveux sont humides et tout bouclés à cause de la buée, mais je les relève avec la pince et je sors. Ce n'est pas comme si Angel ne m'avait pas vue pire que comme ça.

Il est assis sur mon divan quand j'entre dans le salon. Angel me sourit quand je m'assieds à côté de lui, mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux. Je le savais.

"Buffy," dis-je calmement.

Angel hoche la tête, et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Il ne parle pas pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il dit finalement, "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui. Je vais bien."

"Tu vas tellement bien que tu viens chez moi à 11 heures du soir."

"Je voulais t'en parler," dit-il. "Et c'est pour ça que je sais que je vais bien."

Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à ça, donc je serre juste sa main et espère que ça dit tout pour moi.

Angel pose son autre bras sur le dossier du divan, nous rapprochant, comme s'il allait me dire un secret dans un endroit public et qu'il voulait qu'il n'y ait que moi qui l'entende. "Ca m'a juste frappé quand j'ai essayé d'aller dormir. La dernière nuit que j'ai passé à l'Hypérion – c'était la nuit après ses funérailles. Et j'avais l'impression que toute cette douleur était toujours couchée là dans le lit, attendant de m'engloutir à nouveau."

"Tu peux rester ici ce soir," offrais-je, surprise de sentir mon pouls palpiter quand je le dis. "Sur le divan," ajoutais-je, comme si j'aurais pu vouloir dire quelque chose de différent. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Non, non. Absolument pas.

Il me sourit tristement. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir," dit-il. "Mais alors, ensuite il y aurait demain soir. Et la nuit après ça. Je vais devoir y faire face tôt ou tard. Alors je vais y faire face ce soir."

"C'est probablement la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais si tu vas le faire à la dure, pourquoi tu es là?"

"Je voulais le dire à quelqu'un."

"Tu aurais pu le dire à Fred," fais-je remarquer. "Fred est à l'Hypérion en ce moment même."

"Fred parle d'équations du 2ème degré avec les rideaux," répond Angel. "Je voulais te le dire."

Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi il n'a pas pris le téléphone pour m'appeler. Mais je me fiche de pourquoi il est là – je suis juste contente qu'il le soit.

L'air de nuit est un peu frais contre ma peau toujours humide, et je relève mes pieds sous moi pour les garder au chaud. Angel lisse une mèche mouillée de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et j'espère que c'est le froid qui me fait frissonner, pas le fait que c'est moi et que c'est Angel et qu'on est seul et qu'il fait nuit et que je ne porte pas grand-chose dans le département des vêtements et qu'il y a définitivement un facteur incandescent de lumière de bougies et qu'on se tient la main et qu'on se regarde --

Parce qu'il est là pour pleurer Buffy, la fille morte des souvenirs auxquels je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser.

Je détourne brusquement ma tête et mords ma lèvre. "Hey," dit-il. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Buffy," dis-je. "Comment ça se fait que tu puisses faire face à sa mort et moi pas? Comment ça se fait que je ne peux pas tenir dix minutes sans me sentir coupable de --" Ma gorge se noue et c'est tout aussi bien, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de comment j'aurais fini cette phrase.

Angel est silencieux pendant un long moment après ça, mais il ne lâche pas ma main. Je commence à souhaiter qu'il le fasse.

"Je me sentais coupable au début," dit-il enfin. "Les premières semaines, je me sentais coupable comme jamais auparavant."

Pour Angel, c'est sérieusement parlant. "J'imagine," murmurais-je. Mais vraiment, je parie que ce n'est pas vrai.

"Mais après un temps, j'ai commencé à réaliser quelque chose sur la culpabilité. Quelque chose à quoi je n'avais encore jamais pensé."

C'est sidérant de penser qu'Angel aurait quelque chose de nouveau à apprendre sur le sujet. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Doucement, il dit, "Parfois, tu te sens coupable parce que c'est – plus facile."

"Ca ne semble pas plus facile."

"Non. Mais le chagrin, la perte et la souffrance non plus." Angel lâche ma main ensuite, pour illustrer ce qu'il dit avec un geste vague. "Si tu te sens coupable, tu sais quoi ressentir. Qui blâmer. Tu peux te détester, te faire des remontrances, proposer toutes les choses que tu aurais dû faire différemment, que tu continues de faire mal. Tu peux le faire pour toujours. Et pendant que tu fais ça, tu n'es pas obligé de penser à – la manière dont elle coiffait ses cheveux, ou comment elle faisait revivre ses rêves amusant le lendemain." Sa voix est rauque maintenant, mais il continue. "Le cochon en peluche qu'elle avait sur son lit. Mr. -- Mr. Quelque Chose. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Et j'ai envie de me détester parce que je commence à oublier des choses sur elle, mais c'est la solution facile. Parce que ça veut dire que je pense à moi. Pas à elle."

Et c'est ce que je faisais aussi, je réalise. Me sentir coupable par rapport à Buffy, par rapport à des choses stupides datant de plusieurs années et dont je sais qu'elle ne se souciait même plus. Comme la façon dont on se poignardait dans le dos durant la course pour la Reine des Terminales. Rien d'y penser ça fait mal – ses petites affiches mignonnes, la satisfaction que j'avais à les couvrir avec les miennes. Je m'imagine les agrafes s'enfoncer dans son visage comme si elles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Angel dit que c'est plus facile? Plus facile que quoi?

Mais je connais la réponse, je la connais par coeur, parce que je m'en détourne depuis des mois.

Me sentir coupable par rapport à Buffy est plus simple que de penser au fait qu'elle n'a pas choisi qui elle était, pas plus que j'ai choisi d'être qui je suis. Ou qu'elle aurait pu mourir n'importe quand, et que les migraines sont devenues si douloureuses parfois que je vomis après. Ou que les Puissances ne se soucient pas vraiment de combien de temps vit une guerrière, tant qu'elle fait son devoir. Au fond, c'est plus simple que de penser que j'ai peut-être quelque chose en commun avec Buffy, n'importe quoi, parce que je sais où fini cette histoire.

Ouais, je préférerais me sentir coupable. Mais pas Angel. Le calme qu'il avait plus tôt dans la journée se réinstalle sur lui, l'apaisant de l'intérieur.

"Seigneur," dis-je, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. "Tu le penses vraiment. C'est comme ça que tu fais face à la perte de Buffy."

"Pas juste Buffy," dit Angel. "J'ai passé cet été à penser à beaucoup de personnes à qui je ne m'étais pas autorisé à penser depuis longtemps. Ma soeur -- Cordy, tu sais, j'ai passé un siècle à me déchirer parce que j'ai tué ma soeur, mais je ne me suis jamais arrêter pour m'autoriser à ce qu'elle me manque?"

Je secoue la tête, et il soupire. "C'est tellement bizarre. Ce n'est pas que je ne me sens plus coupable. Je me sens coupable. Je sais que j'ai tué ma sœur. Et je n'arrêterais jamais de me demander si j'aurais pu faire tourner les choses différemment pour Buffy, si j'avais été là. Mais j'ai dû laisser le chagrin partir. A la fin --Cordy, c'est le seul moyen de vraiment se souvenir d'eux."

Je hoche la tête, comme si je comprenais ce qu'il dit. Et je suppose que c'est le cas, mais seulement en surface. Je ne peux pas toucher ce qu'il ressent, pas vraiment. Mais pour la première fois, je comprends le poids qui n'est plus sur lui. La façon dont il est mieux dans sa peau depuis la minute où il est revenu. Il est libre.

Angel est vraiment et réellement libre.

Soudainement, il semble faire neuf fois plus froid dans la pièce, et je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je fais dans mon peignoir et avec mes cheveux mouillés. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir sur le divan?" offrais-je. "Il n'y a pas de problème autrement."

"Non," dit-il. "Non, je devrais retourner à l'Hôtel. Ca ne va pas devenir plus facile."

On se lève ensemble, et j'enroule mes bras autour de moi pour éviter le frisson. On dirait un peu que je le mets à la porte, ce que je fais un peu, mais je ne veux pas que ça en ait l'air. "Angel – Je suis contente que tu sois aussi fort par rapport à ça," dis-je. "Je suis contente que les choses aillent mieux pour toi."

Il sourit alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. "Sur le bateau, parfois – quand je pensais que je ne pouvais plus continuer – Je me souvenais de toi. Parfois je pensais que je pouvais t'entendre rire. Ca a beaucoup aidé."

Soudainement, c'est comme si je pouvais le voir -- Angel dans les profondeurs du bateau, regardant le collier qu'il m'a acheté. Ce cadeau précieux d'un endroit lointain, quelque chose qu'il ramenait de son chagrin à la personne qui le faisait sourire. Et il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse m'empêcher de sourire en retour. "Contente d'être utile." On s'enlace étroitement devant la porte et, pendant que ses bras s'enroulent confortablement autour de ma taille, que son visage se presse dans la chaleur de mon cou, je prends un moment pour être reconnaissante de n'avoir jamais craqué pour lui. Pas vraiment. Parce que si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas être son amie comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Et Angel a besoin de ses amis.

Angel se recule; il n'a besoin de rien dire, se tourne simplement et s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner dans les ténèbres pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Dennis ferme finalement la porte.

Je vais dans ma chambre pour mettre un T-shirt et un pantalon en coton – bien plus confortable pour dormir – mais alors que j'ôte le peignoir, j'aperçois mon collier sur la table de nuit. Le collier qu'Angel a ramené pour moi – un cadeau d'un ami à un autre. Avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je dois l'essayer à nouveau.

Je me tiens devant le miroir, nue, et attache le collier autour de mon cou. Il est lourd et froid contre ma peau humide, et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Le pendentif pend presque entre mes seins, et il se lève et tombe avec ma respiration. Pendant un moment, je me demande si Angel a pensé à quoi il aurait l'air – à quoi j'aurais l'air maintenant – quand il l'a acheté.

Je me regarde de haut en bas, de la tête aux pieds. A mes pieds, je peux voir une boîte pleine de médicaments qui me font de moins en moins de bien.

Puis je pousse les pensées d'Angel de côté. Le gars a besoin de ses amis. Et moi aussi.


	2. Gris

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre: **Gris  
**Auteur: **Dazzle

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "Dans la peau d'Angel"  
**Sommaire**: Angel revient de Sunnydale à Los Angeles et essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Buffy – et les forces nombreuses qui le ramènent à la maison. Deuxième dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du gris: sûreté, maturité, vieil âge, tristesse

**

* * *

**"Si jamais tu as besoin de moi --" 

Je le dis parce que c'est vrai, parce que je le pense. Mais alors que les mots quittent ma bouche, je réalise à quoi ça doit ressembler, là et maintenant.

Buffy me fixe dans le crépuscule, son visage blême et immobile. Pendant un moment, je crois presque que c'est elle la morte. Qu'elle est toujours morte.

"Je t'ai dit de quoi j'ai besoin," dit-elle, sa voix tremblant avec effort pour garder le contrôle. Et plus horrible que tout ce qui c'est passé avant, est la réalisation qu'encore maintenant, alors que je me dirige vers ma voiture, elle espère toujours que je change d'avis.

Ou peut-être que c'est ma propre réalisation que ça n'arrivera pas.

"Je ne peux pas," dis-je. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir, Buffy. Mais je ne peux pas."

C'est maintenant qu'elle devrait commencer à me crier dessus, ou faire une plaisanterie pour essayer de prouver qu'elle s'en fiche, ou même pleurer – ça fait mal de réaliser à quel point je sais à quoi ressemble son visage quand elle pleure.

Mais elle ne le fait pas. Sa tête se baisse légèrement. Je vois quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu, ni voulu voir: Buffy qui accepte la défaite.

Ici se tiennent deux amants maudits, se disant leurs derniers adieux sans baisers passionnés ni promesses de dévotion. A la place, nous sommes des personnes mal à l'aise, abattues, qui se tiennent dans un parking, illuminés seulement par l'argenté pâle des lampadaires et un néon d'hôtel. Mes mains sont pliées devant moi, me protégeant (d'elle, de Buffy), et l'un de mes poings serrent les clés de voiture si fort que les bords en métal coupent ma main.

"Donc," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule alors qu'elle tourne les talons, "C'était chouette de te revoir. Si le monde commence à finir, tiens-moi au courant."

Pas comme ça. "Buffy, je suis désolé."

Elle ne se retourne pas. "Tu es toujours désolé."

Et je regarde Buffy monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller. Je regarde les feux arrières disparaître sur la route; ils se brouillent en même temps que ma vue, et je réalise que je suis en train de pleurer. M'effondrant dans un parking de gravier, comme un ivrogne particulièrement pathétique.

On croirait que c'est elle qui a dit non.

Je me glisse dans la Plymouth et démarre le moteur. Il est temps que je commence à rouler dans la direction opposée.

Alors que j'essuie mes joues avec l'arrière de ma main, je peux sentir que mes lèvres sont toujours boursouflées. Les petites coupures ont cicatrisé – les entailles de ses dents et des miennes quand nous nous embrassions. On se dévorait, comme s'il n'y avait pas de malédiction, pas d'années entre nous; comment est-ce que ça a pu être juste hier ?

Mais hier était différent. Hier était le jour où elle est revenue des morts dans mes bras. Et elle était aussi belle que je m'en souvenais, et elle avait besoin de parler de sa mort, du paradis, de son questionnement sur quelle était sa place dans le monde maintenant. Et tout ce que je devais faire, c'était la tenir dans mes bras et écouter. On a passé la nuit enveloppés dans l'étreinte de l'autre, confinés dans l'ombre et nos cauchemars partagés. Et j'étais un tel idiot que je m'étais dit que rien n'avait changé. Que rien ne pourrait jamais changer pour nous, pas vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, on a dormi, côte à côté, en paix. Mais dans l'après-midi, elle s'est réveillée, et elle a dit la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais.

"Angel – reviens avec moi."

Ca, tout seul, n'a pas déclencher d'alarme. "Je peux revenir jusque Sunnydale avec toi," ais-je dit, calculant mentalement le temps que je pourrais passer là-bas avant qu'on ait besoin de moi à L.A. "Peut-être rester quelques semaines. Je pourrais patrouiller avec toi et on pourrait juste – être ensemble. Ca aiderait?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire," a dit Buffy. Elle a sourit avec hésitation. "Je veux dire, reviens à Sunnydale. Pour de bon."

"Ca ne marchera pas," ais-je dit automatiquement. J'ai eu cette conversation avec moi-même assez de fois pour connaître mes répliques par coeur. "On a déjà pris ce chemin, Buffy. Je ne te ferais plus endurer ça."

Elle a ri, et c'était un son différent de tout ce que j'avais jamais entendu de sa part. Comme un verre qui se brise. "Tu crois que c'est une chose aussi horrible à endurer? Moi pas. Plus maintenant. Pas comparé à --" Buffy a secoué la tête. Après un moment, elle a dit, "Angel, le sexe – ça serait agréable, bien sûr, pourvoir juste – être dans ta peau. Ne pas devoir penser ou sentir. Mais c'est juste une fuite. Juste des corps. Ce que nous avions – c'est de ça que j'ai besoin."

Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'elle ait utilisé le passé -- "avions." Peut-être que c'est la façon dont elle avait dit "juste des corps" – J'ai pensé à notre seule nuit ensemble plus de fois que je ne peux les compter, et je n'y ai jamais pensé comme à quelque chose de purement physique. Quoi que c'était, je n'étais pas touché parce qu'elle avait dit. J'étais – mal à l'aise.

Buffy n'avait pas remarqué. Elle ne me regardait pas; elle regardait à travers moi, s'accrochant à mon bras avec toute sa force considérable. Je pouvais sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair. "Tu peux revenir avec moi, et, et – tu pourras vivre à la maison. La chambre de maman – enfin, elle est vide maintenant, mais tu pourrais y rester." Sa voix crépitait encore et encore, vide de toute pensée, vide de toute émotion sauf du besoin âpre. "On pourra aller patrouiller, et tu pourras m'aider à veiller sur Dawnie, et ça sera comme autrefois. Mais en mieux, parce qu'on ne devra pas se cacher, et le – le reste n'aura pas d'importance. Et je n'aurai plus à avoir peur, parce que tu seras avec moi."

"Buffy," ais-je dit, l'interrompant avant qu'elle n'ait pu en dire plus. "Ce qui te fait peur – je ne peux pas te protéger de ça. Personne ne peut."

Elle a secoué la tête. "Tu peux, Angel, je sais que tu peux --"

"Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant – ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te donner." Si seulement ça l'était. Je lui dois au moins ça; ne pensez pas que je ne m'en souviens pas. A mon point le plus bas, c'est Buffy qui m'a inspiré à remonter la pente. Mais ce qu'elle traverse – c'est différent. Je souhaiterais que ça ne le soit pas, mais ça l'est. "Ce dont tu as besoin doit venir de toi."

Et ç'a été la première fois que ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. "Ca n'est pas en moi. Ce n'est plus là."

Je ne peux plus supporter d'y penser – pas tout de suite. Je me force à me concentrer sur la route alors que j'arrive sur la 5ème Sud, déjà bondée de trafic qui va ralentir au pas une fois que j'aurais atteint la maison.

La maison. L.A. est la maison maintenant. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, et je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est bon de retourner là-bas, même si ça fait mal d'avoir laissé Buffy derrière. Quand je serais rentré à la maison, je pourrais manger et aller dans ma chambre, mes affaires. Si Cordy est là, peut-être qu'on pourra parler; si elle n'est pas là, je l'appellerais. Elle comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je me sentirais mieux quand j'en aurais parlé avec quelqu'un qui comprend.

"Cordy?" la voix de Buffy avait été tranchante. "Tu ne veux pas m'aider parce que tu es tellement inquiet pour Cordélia?"

"Ce n'est pas juste Cordélia," ais-je dit. On se disputait à ce moment-là, faisant les cent pas dans les confins de notre petite chambre d'hôtel. Le miroir était derrière elle; du reflet que je voyais là, on aurait dit qu'elle se disputait seulement avec elle-même. "Il y a Gunn, et Fred, et Wesley --" Buffy a fait un son grossier, et j'ai senti une montée rapide de colère avant de me rappeler – elle ne le connaît pas maintenant, elle ne se souvient que de comment il était, et tu ne l'aimais pas des masses non plus à l'époque. "On a une agence à faire tourner. Et les visions de Cordy – ce sont des missions, Buffy. Elles sont aussi importantes pour moi que ta mission de Tueuse l'est pour toi. Je ne peux pas m'en détourner et, sur le long terme, tu ne me respecterais pas si je le faisais."

"Le long terme? Depuis quand je peux penser au long terme?" Buffy a tendu ses mains; ses ongles étaient cassés à vif. "Dis ça à quelqu'un qui n'a pas été obligée de creuser pour sortir de sa propre tombe. Il n'y a pas de long terme, Angel. C'est l'erreur qu'on a faite. On a pris toutes ces décisions pour mon avenir? Je n'ai pas d'avenir. Je n'ai rien que je puisse tenir dans ces mains."

J'ai eu envie de dire, Quand on est immortel, si, il y a un long terme auquel il faut penser. Mais j'ai tenu ma langue. "Tu as un avenir, Buffy. Tu as cette toute nouvelle chance --"

"Il n'y a rien de nouveau à ça --"

"—et tu as un travail à faire." Elle est toujours une tueuse. Elle l'est jusqu'à la moelle des os, et je savais que même si elle avait oublié tout le reste dans sa terreur, elle ne pouvait pas avoir totalement perdu ça de vue. "J'ai un travail à faire. Les visions de Cordélia lui montrent – des meurtres, des viols, des agressions, des attaques, toutes horribles, mais on peut les empêcher. Je peux les empêcher --"

"Est-ce que Cordy a eu une vision de ma mort?"

Ca m'a frappé fort. Parce que je me suis demandé pourquoi non une centaine de fois, un millier de fois, et il n'y a jamais eu de réponse, jamais. Je n'ai pas eu à répondre à Buffy; elle a vu la vérité sur mon visage. Ses lèvres se sont tordues en un sourire amer alors qu'elle disait, "Tu crois que ça veut dire que j'étais censée rester morte?"

Je prends une profonde respiration de l'air de nuit qui file autour de moi dans la décapotable. L'oxygène ne peut rien faire pour moi – pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'oxygène dans l'air, ici sur l'autoroute – mais la pression dans mes poumons semble néanmoins vaguement rassurante. Je me calme. Les mots de Buffy font toujours mal; j'imagine qu'ils le feront toujours. Mais le fait est que je me surprends à les retourner dans ma tête presque calmement, me demandant s'ils peuvent être vrais ou non.

Est-ce que Buffy était censée rester morte? Une partie de moi rejette ça, veut croire que chaque moment de Buffy ici sur cette terre est pour le meilleur. Mais une autre partie de moi sait – il y a des choses pires que de rester dans sa tombe. Je suis l'une d'elle. Est-ce que Buffy en endure une autre?

Si c'est le cas, est-ce que Cordélia n'aurait pas dû voir Willow arracher Buffy au paradis? Si elle l'avait vu – si les Puissances m'avaient dit que c'était ce que je devais empêcher – l'aurais-je fais?

Peut-être que c'est une autre question pour Cordélia plus tard. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas une question que je devrais reposer à nouveau. Il est bien certain que je n'ai pas besoin de tout reposer sur Cordélia. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était une habitude, jusqu'à ce que Buffy me le fasse remarquer.

"Cordélia a besoin de ci, Cordélia a besoin de ça, les visions de Cordélia font mal --" a chantonné Buffy, basculant la tête d'avant en arrière.

"Elles font mal," ais-je dit, luttant pour contrôler ma colère. "Elles lui font beaucoup de mal. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Si tu la voyais, tu t'inquièterais aussi."

"Excuse-moi, mais quand pense-tu que j'aurais le temps de m'inquiéter pour la pauvre petite Cordy? Après m'être occupée de ma soeur orpheline? Entre tuer des vampires et des démons? Peut-être que je pourrais programmer un peu d'inquiétude pour les migraines de Cordy entre mes morts répétitives."

"Ce ne sont pas des migraines!" ais-je hurlé. Je peux compter le nombre de fois où j'ai hurlé sur Buffy sur une main, mais là, je lui ai hurlé dessus. "Si elle voit une vision des yeux de quelqu'un se faire arracher, elle sent ses propres yeux se faire arracher. Si c'est quelqu'un qui se fait ébouillanter, elle est obligée de ressentir ce que ça fait. D'être ébouillantée. Elle ressent toute la douleur et toute la peur et toute l'agonie de chaque mort, à chaque fois. Cordy endure toutes ces morts. Je sais que ce n'est pas comparable à vraiment mourir mais – ce n'est pas rien, Buffy. N'en parle pas comme si ce n'était rien."

L'expression de Buffy ne s'était pas adoucie. "Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle."

"C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a les visions," ais-je répondu. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai, mais ça semble vrai. "Et elles l'affectent de plus en plus. Elles sont pires qu'avant." Pour la première fois, j'ai dit tout haut, "J'ai peur pour elle. Pour ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire."

"Tu peux la protéger de ça? Faire qu'elles s'arrêtent?"

Si seulement je le pouvais. "Non."

"Alors tu ne peux pas l'aider plus en étant là," a dit Buffy. "Mais tu peux m'aider. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autant besoin d'aide qu'elle?"

"Il n'est pas question de Cordélia."

"On dirait qu'il est question de Cordélia."

"Hé bien, ça ne l'est pas." Pas juste de Cordélia, en tout cas. "Il est question des gens qu'elle voit. Ceux que je dois sauver."

"Bien sûr," a dit Buffy. "Et elle ne m'a jamais vue."

Le panneau sur la route est marqué d'une lueur blanche dans le reflet de mes phares: Los Angeles, 15 miles. En ajoutant le trafic, je serais probablement à la maison dans une demi-heure. Je ressens la dernière chose que j'aurais imaginé ressentir quand j'ai quitté Buffy, il n'y a pas si longtemps – du soulagement.

Je rentre à la maison. A l'hôtel, à mes chambres, près de la petite Fred amusante et ses peintures sur les murs, près de Gunn et son comportement de soi-disant gros dur, près de Wesley avec des marques d'encre sur les doigts. Et près de Cordélia, qui écoutera tout ça et me dira ce qui est vrai. Ou peut-être qu'elle m'écoutera simplement. Ca sera peut-être aussi bien. Pour un type qui a passé la plus grande partie de sa non-vie à trouver des façons pour ne pas parler aux gens, j'apprends à aimer raconter à Cordélia ce qui me préoccupe.

Bizarre. Je n'ai jamais parlé à Buffy comme ça – ou quand je l'ai fait, c'est parce que j'y étais forcé, par des évènements ou par ses propres supplications désespérées. Et il semblait toujours que je l'accablais, la pesant avec mes propres problèmes.

Est-ce que je devrais me sentir coupable pour Cordy? Une brume inquiète de culpabilité s'installe sur ma détermination de lui parler de ça. Lui raconter ferait du bien – Dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais ça en ferait. Mais ça ne résoudrait rien. Et je sais comment Cordy réagira: Elle sera fâchée contre Buffy, et bouleversée pour moi, et troublée par mes questions sur les visions.

En d'autres mots, Cordy se sentirait plus mal, pour que je puisse me sentir mieux. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à garder un peu plus de choses plus moi. Ou, en tout cas, garder ça pour moi. Peu importe à quel point ça fait mal.

"J'ai une mission aussi, tu sais," a dit Buffy. La colère et l'amertume avaient disparu de sa voix; elle suppliait à présent, et c'était un millier de fois plus douloureux que son courroux. "Je dois être une tueuse. Je dois protéger Sunnydale. Et je sais plus comment je peux le faire, Angel. J'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin de toi."

Elle a tendu ses mains, implorant. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes, et ses larmes m'ont toujours fait fondre. J'ai regardé son visage pâle, sans couleur, et si j'avais vu ne serait-ce qu'une ombre de l'amour que nous éprouvions autrefois – de l'amour qui n'arrêtera jamais d'avoir du pouvoir sur moi, même si nous traversons un millier de jours comme aujourd'hui – j'aurais craqué. Je lui aurais dit oui, je serais retourné à Sunnydale, aurais abandonné ma maison et ma mission et tout le reste, pour l'amour de ce que nous avions été. Je lui dois tellement, et ça serait la meilleure partie de mon expiation si je pouvais rembourser un peu de ça, et j'avais tellement envie de le faire que j'avais l'impression que ça me déchirait de l'intérieur. Et si Buffy m'avait toujours aimé, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance de l'aider. Je l'ai regardée ensuite, parce que je voulais voir cet amour, voulais savoir que j'avais le pouvoir de la ramener des ténèbres.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le visage de Buffy ne montrait rien d'autre que de la peur.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Buffy," ais-je dit doucement. "Si je pouvais t'aider – te donner ce dont tu as besoin – je viendrais. Mais je ne peux pas. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais."

Elle n'a pas discuté sur ce point. A la place, elle a dit, "Tu ne veux pas revenir vers moi? Tu n'as vraiment plus envie de moi?"

J'ai essayé de me poser la question. Je ne pouvais pas. Je lui ai répondu différemment. "Tu es désespérée," ais-je dit. "Si je profitais de ton désespoir, tu me détesterais pour ça un jour."

"Tu crois que je ne te déteste pas pour ça, maintenant?" Sa voix était lugubre et monotone. Je n'ai pas entendu de haine; j'aurais souhaité avoir entendu quoi que ce soit d'aussi vivant que de la haine.

Ma voiture est au coeur du labyrinthe du trafic de L.A., un écheveau interminable d'asphalte sinueuse. Mais ça semble presque rafraîchissant de le traverser, de trouver le chemin qu'il me faut pour rentrer à la maison. Je devrais me sentir pire que je ne me sens. Je devrais ressentir – quelque chose. Quelque chose pour moi-même.

Mais la peur que j'ai, la douleur, n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour elle. Je sais que l'angoisse qu'elle ressent ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est – qu'est-ce qui restera, quand elle aura fini d'avoir peur?

Ca pourrait être quelque chose de très sombre. Je le sais de ma propre expérience. Mais dans mon cœur, je dois croire qu'il y a quelque chose de mieux à venir pour Buffy. Pour elle, j'espère qu'elle le trouvera vite.

Pour moi, il n'y a rien ressemblant à de la peur. Il n'y a qu'un sentiment de gratitude alors que je roule vers l'Hypérion. Je m'imagine passer les portes et les voir tous, voir le sourire de Cordélia. Et je ne peux que penser à quel point ça sera bon d'être de retour à la maison.


	3. Vert

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre:** Vert  
**Auteur:** Dazzle

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "La prophétie".  
**Sommaire:** Angel essaye d'accepter les bouleversements dans sa vie – le retour de Darla, la naissance imminente de son enfant, et la naissance de nouveaux sentiments pour Cordélia. Troisième dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du vert: nature, fertilité, jeunesse, renouveau, inexpérience, jalousie, commencements.

**

* * *

**

La lumière de la lune est pâle dans la cour; avec la grandeur de l'hôtel tout autour, relativement peu d'éclairage entre, de jour comme de nuit. Mais durant la journée, il y a assez de soleil ici dehors pour brûler. Et durant la nuit, il y a assez de ciel pour voir. Je m'assied lourdement sur l'un des bancs en pierre; les feuilles de la haie frémissent, brillantes, sombres et vertes dans la lumière pâle. Au milieu de tout ce métal et cette pierre, ce petit endroit vivant – croissant vers la lumière du soleil, même s'il y en a tellement peu.

"Tu vas être père," m'avait chuchoté Cordélia. Elle l'avait dit comme si elle était excitée. Comme si ça pouvait être une bonne chose.

(mais il a une âme il a une âme je peux entendre son coeur battre et sentir son corps bouger et je peux sentir son âme)

Est-ce que ça peut être possible? Est-ce que Darla et moi avons pu créer quelque chose de bon?

Tout ce que je sais – de ma propre histoire personnelle, des livres jaunissants de Wesley, de la probabilité purement mathématique – me dit que ça ne devrait pas être vrai. Mais l'âme de mon enfant me dit que ça pourrait être vrai après tout.

Mon enfant. Je n'y ai pas pensé auparavant. Mon enfant. Les mots sont inconnus, presque étrangers, et pourtant je dois les chuchoter tout haut, pour m'émerveiller devant. Je suis sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Cet enfant est peut-être un présage de mal innommable. Ou peut-être qu'il est le moyen de salut pour des vies innombrables. Mais quoi que ce – il ou elle – sera, l'enfant sera à moi. Je vais être père.

Pendant un moment, je ressens quelque chose que je ne reconnais presque pas – de la fierté, pure et forte. Mon corps mort a donné la vie, quelque chose qui devrait être impossible mais ne l'a pas été. Et je sais que quoi qu'il s'est passé – peu importe l'étrange aberration des lois des dieux et des hommes qui a rendu possible que j'engendre un enfant – ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai fait ou non. Je n'ai pas choisi ceci. J'ai été choisi. Mais ça m'est tout de même arrivé.

"Hey, toi." Je lève les yeux vers le seuil pour voir Cordélia debout là. Son corps est encadré par la lumière pâle du lobby de l'Hypérion. La colère qu'elle ressentait tout à l'heure a disparu; Darla l'a fait partir par la peur, ou sa vision l'a fait outrepasser ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis reconnaissant. Je souris et me lève sans y réfléchir, l'invitant à me rejoindre.

Alors qu'elle s'avance, je me prends à observer les courbes de sa silhouette, le doux éclat dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les plonge dans les miens. Je me souviens de ce que Fred m'a dit, comme je l'ai véhémentement nié. C'était plus facile à faire avant que je ne voie Cordélia se faire presque tuer par Darla et que je sache, en un instant, que ce que je ressentais pour elle était – autre de ce que c'était par le passé. C'était plus facile à faire quand nous n'étions pas seuls dans la lumière de la lune.

"C'est probablement mon signal pour te demander à quoi tu pensais," dit Cordélia. Elle enroule ses bras autour d'elle; le temps, ce soir, est moyennement tempéré, mais selon les normes de Los Angeles, il y a de la fraîcheur dans l'air. "Mais je suppose qu'il y a tellement d'agitation dans ta tête que tu ne pourrais pas me donner une réponse directe."

"J'aime le fait que tu penses que je te donnerais une réponse directe autrement."

"J'essaye de penser de façon positive." Cordélia me lance un regard en coin. "C'était ton signal pour me donner une réponse partielle. Ou au moins un indice pour continuer. Tu sais – commencer une phrase, me laisser essayer de la finir. Quelque chose comme ça."

Je hausse les épaules. "Ce n'est pas que je pense de trop," dis-je. "Je ne peux penser qu'à une chose. Le bébé."

Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité. Mais je ne pense pas que ça nous mènerait quelque part si j'avoue que je pense aussi à elle. Du moins, pas quelque part où je suis prêt à aller.

"Tu as peur?" dit-elle doucement.

"Bien sûr. Avec mon histoire – qui n'aurait pas peur?"

"C'est exactement ce que c'est. De l'histoire. Tu n'es plus le démon que tu étais. Darla – bon, d'accord, elle l'est encore, mais quelque chose d'important a dû changer quelque part. Et ne me rappelle pas où."

"Je n'ai pas changé autant que tu le penses." Ses yeux se plissent, ses lèvres se pincent. "Ok, je n'ai pas changé autant que tu le dis pour que je me sente mieux. Je sais que je ne suis plus Angélus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis proche d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour être papa."

Papa. Ce mot, pour une raison ou pour une autre – il m'atteint, me frappe juste sous les côtes, me fait cligner fort des yeux. "Etre père" est une idée que vous pouvez rendre abstraite; vous pouvez parler de rôle patriarcal et d'images Freudiennes et de responsabilités légales et emballer le tout dans "être père." Mais je suis à quelques jours d'être le papa de quelqu'un. Un papa est un type qui sait réparer un jouet cassé et rester au chevet d'un enfant avec un rhume et amener tout le monde à Disneyland. Le destin et les Puissances et mon propre désespoir malencontreux ont fait de moi un père, mais à cette seconde même, je ne peux imaginer quoi que ce soit dans l'univers qui serait capable de faire de moi un papa.

"Hey." Les yeux de Cordélia sont sombres alors qu'elle les lève vers moi. Le bandage sur son cou est pâle dans les ombres qui nous entourent. Elle pose ses paumes contre mon torse, et malgré tout le reste qui se passe, je me souviens comment nous étions tous les deux, plus tôt, dans la salle d'entraînement – nos corps en sueur et tendus et à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre – et je frissonne. Si elle le remarque, elle n'en dit rien. "Tu prends soin de nous, pas vrai? Et tu fais un travail plutôt bon."

"Je ne l'ai pas toujours fait."

"C'est vrai. Mais – on est pas toujours l'équipe la plus facile de qui prendre soin." Etant donné ce qui s'est passé l'hivers dernier, avec son incarnation couchée à l'étage enceinte et meurtrière, c'est à peu près la déclaration la plus généreuse que Cordélia aurait pu faire. "Et à chaque fois où ça avait le plus d'importance, tu t'en es sorti pour nous. Tout comme tu vas t'en sortir pour le petit Jason ou la petite Hannah."

Je me sens froncer les sourcils avec confusion. "Jason ou --"

"Je lance juste quelques suggestions là. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que, quand tu arrêtes de te larmoyer sur le passé et que tu vis dans le présent, tu es assez bon pour prendre soin des gens. Qui m'a sauvée de Russell Winters? Qui a botté les fesses menteuses de Wilson Christopher? Qui a lu la partie de 'Rafe' à peu près huit million de fois quand j'avais cette audition pour le feuilleton?"

"Oh, ouais." Elle a réussi à me faire sourire malgré moi. Comment se fait-il qu'elle le fasse toujours? "C'était quoi déjà la réplique? Quelque chose à propos d'amnésie."

Cordélia ri et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre plaisir au son alors qu'il résonne dans la cour. Puis je me demande si Darla peut l'entendre et puis je réalise, bien sûr qu'elle le peut. Darla comprend ce que je ressens, même si Cordy ne le comprend pas – diable, même si moi je ne le comprends pas. Elle a toujours compris. Elle comprendra toujours. Et peu importe à quel point elle veut en finir avec moi, elle ne sera jamais capable de supporter voir que je tiens à quelqu'un d'autre.

A cause de ça, même ce petit moment d'intimité met Cordy en danger. Alors comment puis-je être aussi irresponsable que de me laisser même songer à --

Ses mains sont toujours posées contre mon torse. Je me détourne abruptement d'elle, essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. "Cordy, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul. Pour réfléchir."

"Tout seul est la dernière chose que tu as besoin d'être." Elle se tient tout près de moi, si près que je peux presque sentir son souffle contre mon dos. "Et Angel – tu seras plus jamais seul. Pas vraiment."

Oh, mon Dieu, elle a raison. A partir de ce jour – je peux merder ou perdre l'esprit ou fuir. Je peux aliéner mes amis et détruire mes ennemis. Je peux aller de ville en ville, de continent en continent, ne prendre rien d'autre avec moi que ce que j'ai sur le dos. Mais mon enfant sera mon enfant pour toujours. Je serais toujours père. Même dans un siècle – même quand mon enfant sera vieux et gris, ou mort à la fin d'une longue vie – je serai quand même un père. Tout le reste va peut-être s'effacer; si Wesley ne s'est pas trompé sur sa traduction, même mon statut de vampire sera un jour une chose du passé. Je suis même sorti de l'enfer. Mais ça – c'est pour toujours.

Je suis terrifié. Je suis euphorique. J'ai envie de me retourner et de serrer Cordy contre moi, pour le réconfort et pour la célébration et – je ne le nie pas – quelques autres choses en plus. Au lieu de ça, je soupire alors que je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. "Mon Dieu, Cordy, je veux que ça marche."

"Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas?" Sa voix s'est déplacée – je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et la voit s'installer sur l'un des bancs en pierre. Elle n'est pas consciente que je l'observe, et je réalise qu'elle est plus fatiguée qu'elle ne veut le montrer. Ce n'est pas étonnant, étant donné qu'elle n'en est pas passée loin avec Darla. Mais elle le cache bien pour moi, ne révélant son épuisement – un léger affaissement des épaules, une main passée dans les cheveux – que quand elle pense que je ne vois pas.

Je détourne mes yeux d'elle avant de répondre. "Tu as entendu Wesley. Mon enfant pourrait ne pas être normal. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'attend à du normal?"

"La situation est assez éloignée des sentiers battus," approuve Cordy.

"Darla et moi pourrions avoir créé un monstre. L'hérédité le demanderait, si l'hérédité s'applique à notre enfant. Et cette nuit-là --" Je sais qu'elle tressailli sans le voir, toujours fâchée par mon mensonge, mais une fois encore, je me rends compte que je dois lui parler, tout déballer, même si ça fait mal. "Cette nuit était terrible, Cordy. J'étais désespéré. Je me fichais du bien et du mal, du juste et de l'injuste. Si Darla avait essayé de me tuer après ça, je l'aurais laissée faire. Je m'en fichais. Comment une vie créée de ça pourrait être bonne?"

A contrecoeur, j'ai un flash de Buffy; pendant que nous nous disputions, cet horrible dernier jour, elle m'avait demandé pourquoi Cordy n'avait pas eu une vision de sa mort. Demandé si je n'étais pas censé la sauver, si elle ne devait pas vraiment être morte. Je m'étais alors demandé si j'aurais empêché la résurrection de Buffy, si les Puissances avaient dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire. A ce moment-là, ça avait semblé être la question la plus dure qu'on puisse imaginer, une question à laquelle j'étais reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à répondre.

Et maintenant, en voilà une plus dure. Une à laquelle je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre dans pas longtemps. Et si mon enfant n'est pas quelque chose qui est censé être sur cette terre? Et si ma mission exige que je sacrifie ce que j'aime le plus au monde?

"Je ne sais pas," dit Cordy. J'attends qu'elle poursuive avec quelque chose de rassurant – mais apparemment elle n'a rien de rassurant à dire. Quand je baisse mes yeux sur elle à nouveau, je vois qu'elle est perdue dans ses propres pensées à propos de mon enfant. Ses propres peurs ? C'est dur à dire.

Et je réalise, à mon tour, à quel point j'ai compté sur elle pour dire quelque chose de rassurant. Darla est revenue, Darla est ENCEINTE, le monde va peut-être finir en conséquence, et je suis assez idiot pour penser que quelque chose que Cordélia dira va tout arranger.

Je suis assez idiot pour penser que Cordélia peut tout arranger. Une malédiction, un coeur qui est encore maltraité après avoir quitté Buffy, un démon, Wolfram & Hart, des prophéties, ma salle d'entraînement sombre et miteuse -- tout, je m'attends à ce qu'elle arrange tout ça. Juste en étant là, en étant dans ma vie. Et le fardeau de mes attentes et de mes -- souhaits – n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai le droit d'attendre qu'elle porte.

Fred n'avait pas entièrement raison tout à l'heure, mais elle n'avait pas entièrement tord. Elle en voit plus qu'on ne le réalise; on pense que ses discours nerveux et ses gestes agités veulent dire qu'elle est volage. Mais je ne referais plus cette erreur à propos de Fred. Elle a vu – quelque chose qui s'est éveillé en moi, quelque chose que je n'avais même pas reconnu avant.

Quelque chose que je ne reconnaîtrais plus jamais.

Je peux encore me détourner de ça, sauver notre amitié, ma santé mentale et son coeur. Ce que nous sommes maintenant est tout ce que nous pourrons jamais être. Et Dieu sait que c'est déjà tellement plus que je ne mérite.

"A propos de l'hérédité," dit Cordélia, me faisant sursauter. Elle est brusque, même par rapport à ses normes; elle ne dit pas ça pour mon secours autant que simplement laisser l'idée sortir. "Ca doit s'appliquer. Autrement, comment ton bébé aurait hérité d'une âme?"

"Je ne sais pas si ça marche comme ça," dis-je, prenant ma place à ses côtés sur le banc. Nous sommes assis ensemble sous la lune, nos visages graves. "Chouette pensée, cependant."

"Ok, donc, on est tous les deux clairs sur le fait que la situation du bébé ne se finira peut-être pas agréablement." Je hoche la tête. De façon inattendue, elle sourit – rien de gentil ni doux, un sourire farouche que j'ai déjà vu sur son visage quand elle se prépare au combat. "Hé bien, si c'est une chose maléfique qu'il faut tuer, je m'en occuperais."

"Cordy --" Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier ou la frapper.

"Et puis je m'occuperais de la personne ou de la chose qui t'a mis dans une situation où tu ne pouvais pas garder – où tu devais – la personne qui t'a mis dans cette situation," dit Cordélia. Je me prends à espérer que Darla peut entendre ça aussi. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Toi – je veux que tu t'inquiètes pour le côté papa des choses."

Peut-être que Cordélia ne peut pas tout arranger. Mais à ce moment précis, on dirait qu'elle le peut. Je parie qu'elle aimerait essayer.

"Cordy?" Je peux tout aussi bien le dire maintenant, avant que je ne perde mon courage. Je sais que je ne le redirais plus jamais. "Ce que j'essayais de dire tout à l'heure --"

A ma surprise, elle se lève comme pour partir. "Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul," dit-elle. "Je ne te blâme pas. Prends autant de temps que tu voudras, ok?"

"Merci, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Je prends sa main dans la mienne et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. "Je t'aime vraiment."

Je le dis comme un ami, et elle l'accepte de la même façon. Elle se penche et m'embrasse sur le front, chaste et doux, et pendant un moment ça semble fou que je pourrais jamais vouloir échanger ce que nous avons déjà pour quelque chose d'autre.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-elle. "Bonne nuit, Papa."


	4. Rouge

_Fic traduite, elle n'est pas à moi._

**Titre: **Rouge  
**Auteur:** Dazzle  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "Papa"  
**Sommaire: **Cordélia rejoint Angel dans sa nouvelle paternité et le premier Noël de Connor, mais cache ses peurs pour sa santé de plus en plus fragile. Quatrième dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du rouge: amour, énergie, force, désire, danger.

* * *

"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" passe à la radio, et Fred balance des guirlandes sur le sapin, et Angel se tient à côté de moi avec son fils dans les bras. La vie ne peut pas devenir meilleure que ça.

"C'est un arbre sérieusement triste," dit Gunn, croisant les bras et secouant la tête avec un semblant de consternation. "Vous savez comme Charlie Brown se sentait mal pour cet arbre maigrichon dans le dessin animé? Il aurait laissé celui-là sur le tas."

"J'aime ce dessin animé," soupire Fred. "J'aime quand Linus raconte l'histoire de la Bible."

"J'aime la façon dont ils dansent tous," ajoutais-je, puis je commence à faire les petits mouvements tournoyants et amusants de Lucy. Fred commence à faire le poney et Gunn commence une danse de Snoopy qui fait honte à celle d'Alex Harris.

Wesley nous fixe comme si on était devenu dingue, ce qui est peut-être simplement le cas. Mais Angel nous sourit comme si nous étions les danseurs les plus géniaux et les comédiens les plus dôles du monde. "Je n'ai jamais vu ce dessin animé," dit-il. "C'est -- traditionnel?"

Je n'ai jamais su qu'il pouvait sourire autant. Je n'ai jamais su à quel point ce serait bon de le voir sourire autant.

"Encore un autre icône de la pop-culture à côté du quel tu es passé," je soupire. "C'est le spécial Noël de tous les spécial Noël, et tu vas le regarder avec ce petit bonhomme chaque année." Je pousse gentiment deux doigts dans le ventre de Connor; il remue dans son sommeil, un léger froissement de couverture, et puis se repose à nouveau contre le torse d'Angel.

"En commençant cette année," dit Angel avec un hochement ferme de la tête, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde que de jeter un œil à Charlie Brown.

"Allez, Wesley," dit Fred, faisant le poney autour de lui pour prendre les noeuds rouges pour les branches. "TU AS vu le Spécial Noël Charlie Brown, n'est-ce pas?" Quand il secoue la tête, elle arrête de danser et le fixe avec choc. "Ok, tu as eu une enfance malheureuse."

Fred et Gunn rient tous les deux, parce qu'ils ne savent pas; la plaisanterie de Fred est juste une plaisanterie pour eux, et ils sont trop agités pour remarquer la façon dont Wesley se redresse un peu, la tension dans son dos. Angel pose une main sur l'épaule de Wesley. "On allait parler des cadeaux, non?"

"Oui. Bien sûr. Tu as raison." Wesley s'égaye soudainement, maintenant qu'il a un petit discours à faire. Je m'assieds à côté d'Angel et lui presse un peu le bras, un merci de prendre soin de Wesley. Il me sourit, puis soudainement, devient très intéressé par Connor. Peut-être qu'il y a un petit problème de lange. Je ne veux pas savoir. "Bon, comme nous en sommes tous conscients, l'argent est assez rare ces derniers temps."

"Traduction: On est vachement fauché," dit Gunn.

"Succinct comme d'habitude, Charles. Nous avons assez pour payer les factures de l'Hypérion, et couvrir nos salaires --" Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner devant le terme "salaire," appliqué aux chèques minuscules qu'on ramène chacun chez nous. Wesley me lance un regard noir avant de continuer. "-- mais il nous reste très peu. Nous avons déjà dépensé pour le sapin. D'accord, c'était le moins cher du tas – mais on ne peut pas se permettre de puiser encore plus dans nos économies."

Ce que personne ne dit, c'est qu'on a une bonne réserve d'argent qui est partie, il y a juste un mois; cet endroit n'a jamais cherché un IPO de plusieurs millions, mais on a eu notre part de clients très riches, très reconnaissants. Mais retirez les factures médicales d'un nouveau-né, un assortiment de tout ce dont un bébé à besoin (du berceau aux langes à la table à changer au mobile), et vos économies s'évaporent tout simplement.

Mais la raison pour laquelle personne ne dit rien, c'est parce que personne ne s'en soucie. Connor a besoin de ces choses. Connor est l'enfant d'Angel. Et il nous appartient à tous, un tout petit peu. Il peut avoir chaque centime, tant que je peux continuer à manger – et en y réfléchissant, si je devais choisir entre moi qui mange et Connor qui mange, le gamin gagnerait.

Je regarde à nouveau le bébé, blotti dans les bras d'Angel, et je sens un petit frisson d'émotion. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir ça pour l'enfant d'Angel. C'est agréable de simplement se détendre, de ne même pas essayer de lutter contre ce qu'on ressent. De vivre le moment.

"Tu es en train de nous dire qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de cadeaux?" dit Fred. Sa mine se défait, comme celle d'un enfant.

"On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose," dit Gunn. "Fred n'a pas pu fêter la saison depuis cinq ans."

Fred rougit. "Oh, non. Je la fêtais. J'essayais de découvrir quand était Noël et je décorais un arbre près de ma cave. Je veux dire, je devais le décorer avec des pignes et des feuilles et tout ça, ce qui est assez le même genre de choses qu'on trouve déjà sur les arbres, donc ce n'était pas ce qu'on appellerait recherché. Puis je choisissais mes propres cadeaux, qui étaient comme des cailloux propres, et les cailloux sont très durs à emballer, même quand on sait trouver du papier, ce qui est très peu souvent le cas à Pyléa, et --" Elle s'arrête, prend une inspiration, et abandonne. "D'accord, c'est vrai. Pas de Noël pendant cinq ans. Donc on DOIT avoir des cadeaux."

"Voilà le livre de compte," dit Wesley, le tendant. On y jette tous un coup d'œil, et l'ambiance dans la pièce n'est plus aussi enjouée pendant quelques minutes.

"Je suis désolé," dit Angel. "Je sais qu'avoir Connor nous a coûté beaucoup d'argent --"

"T'en fais pas pour ça," dit Gunn, avec presque autant de cordialité que je ne l'ai jamais entendu utiliser en parlant à Angel. "Peu importe ce qu'on a, c'est Junior qui aura la crème." Angel lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

Je regarde les comptes et fais quelques rapides calculs mentaux. "On doit au moins acheter des cadeaux à Connor," dis-je. "C'est son premier Noël. Il ne peut pas avoir un premier Noël sans une visite de Père Noël."

Je devine que quelqu'un va argumenter sur ce coup-là – je veux dire, autant que j'adore ce bébé, je suis consciente qu'il ne perçoit rien au-delà de ses poings pour l'instant. Mais personne ne questionne mes dires. "Bien sûr," dit Fred. "Il y a assez ici pour lui acheter quelques petites choses de toute façon. Peut-être quelques peluches pour faire dodo."

"Et jeter hors du berceau, encore et encore," ajoute Gunn avec un sourire.

Angel est content de l'idée, mais il a toujours l'air inquiet. "Mais, et vous?"

L'inspiration me frappe. "Je sais," dis-je. "On va se faire nos cadeaux."

"Ca serait super!" dit Fred. Puis son visage se défait. "Comme quoi?"

"Ca ressemble soupçonneusement au moment bricolage," dit Gunn.

"N'importe quoi," dis-je en agitant la main. "Faites des cookies ou une carte ou peu importe. C'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai?"

Bien sûr, pour le moment, je n'ai aucune idée de que je vais faire – mais je trouverais quelque chose.

* * *

Je rentre tard à la maison; notre petite soirée Noël a duré un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Angel ne puisse plus supporter de ne pas être dans la pouponnière avec Connor. Donc je suis morte crevée, mes pieds palpitent dans mes chaussures, mais ça vaut le coup. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus eu de Noël heureux à Cordéliaville. Pas l'année après qu'Alex m'ait trompée – ni celle où Doyle venait de mourir – ni celle où Angel venait de me virer --

Ces années n'ont pas d'importance. CECI va être un Noël heureux, bon sang, pensais-je alors que je verrouille la porte derrière moi et commence à parcourir mon courrier. Rien ne va interférer avec le premier Noël de Connor, le premier Noël d'Angel en tant que papa. Et pour moi, c'est peut-être le --

Mes doigts frôlent l'enveloppe de l'hôpital. Les résultats des tests. Même si ma tête va bien là tout de suite, mes tempes palpitent une fois avec le souvenir de la douleur.

Je claque l'enveloppe contre ma paume; le seul son dans l'appartement est le froissement de la fenêtre en cellophane qui entoure mon nom. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir?

Ne pas ouvrir, décidais-je. J'entre dans ma chambre pour trouver ce que j'appelle la boîte à migraine – un contenant en plastique que j'utilisais pour les pulls en cashmere, à l'époque, avant que je ne doive tous les vendre. Empilés là dedans, se trouvent maintenant tous les accessoires de ma nouvelle carrière: des rapports de laboratoires qui disent une chose, des radios qui en disent une autre, une collection de bracelets identifiants d'hôpital et plus de calmants qu'Elvis ne pourrait en consumer en un an.

La boîte à migraine est rangée sous le lit. Là tout de suite, elle dépasse un petit peu. Dennis fait ça ces derniers temps – la sortir pour que je la vois, peut-être pour que je me cogne l'orteil contre. Je suppose que quand on est mort, on doit faire les allusions qu'on peut faire, que la subtilité aille au diable.

Mais c'est une allusion que je ne relève pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir cette enveloppe pour savoir que personne ne sait vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Ca ne fera que me faire peur. Et j'ai déjà eu assez peur, merci.

C'est la période de Noël. Le premier Noël de Connor. Et ça va être merveilleux. J'imagine comment c'est, d'avoir tous ces Noël qui s'étendent devant vous, l'un après l'autre, tant que vous ne pouvez pas en voir la fin.

Je laisse tomber l'enveloppe dans la boîte et la pousse sous le lit.

* * *

"Je suppose que tu ne me fais pas de cookies," dit Angel. "Garde ton bras droit."

"J'essaye. Ce cimeterre est du genre balaise," marmonnais-je alors que j'essaie de tenir la pose formelle de combat. Angel est juste derrière moi, ses mains sur mes bras, me gardant en place. "Et non, pas de cookies. Bizarrement, il n'y en a pas de pré cuisinés au goût plaquette."

"Maintenant bouge," dit-il, et ensemble, nous glissons dans la position suivante. Mes mains sont plus basses maintenant, et il saisit ma taille. "Parfait. Est-ce que Tante Cordy ne s'en sort pas bien?"

Connor nous regarde en clignant des yeux de son maxi cosy, qui est actuellement de l'autre côté de la salle, à côté des poids libres. Il a toujours cette petite expression amusante de nouveau-né, celle qui dit, "BON SANG, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Et la situation ne va s'éclaircir de sitôt pour lui -- en fait, pensais-je alors que je fronce un peu les sourcils, ça n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Dieu sait que je ne l'ai pas encore comprise.

"Tante Cordy est maligne, n'est-ce pas?" lui demandais-je. Connor répond en mettant ses doigts dans sa bouche, ce qui est probablement l'expression bébé pour dire "Ton génie me stupéfie."

Le corps d'Angel est incurvé autour de mon dos, ses jambes derrière mes jambes. Il parle presque dans mon oreille; il y a un doux effleurement d'air contre ma peau – pas sa respiration, parce qu'il ne respire pas vraiment, mais l'air qu'il a aspiré pour parler. "Si j'avais su que tu serais si bonne à ça, je nous aurais fait commencé plus tôt."

Est-ce qu'il parle des entraînements? Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'on est ensemble. On s'amuse. Et Angel est sur le point de se faire botter le DERRIERE.

Je recule d'un pas comme si je trébuchais, je laisse même tomber le cimeterre, et à la seconde où Angel perd sa concentration, je passe à l'action. J'attrape le bras qu'il a à moitié enroulé autour de moi, tire par-dessus mon épaule alors que je le projette en avant --

-- oh, mince – il est lourd --

Angel heurte le matelas avec un BOUM qui fait sursauter Connor dans son siège. Je commence à sourire, seulement pour sentir les mains d'Angel attraper mes bras et tirer --

Le monde dégringole comme un fou, et je heurte le matelas si fort que je dois haleter pour aspirer de l'air, et avant même que ma vue ne revienne à la normale, Angel est au-dessus de moi, ses mains coinçant mes mains, ses jambes coinçant mes jambes. J'essaye de le faire basculer – j'ai déjà réussi à le faire – mais je ne sais pas faire quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si j'étais enchaînée sous lui, incapable de bouger.

Mais je continue d'essayer, pressant contre ses bras. "Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te faire tomber ?" haletais-je. "L'autre fois je --"

"Je t'avais rendu la tâche facile," dit Angel. Il est grave, soudainement; toute cette bonne énergie dans la pièce semble s'être changée en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le rend sérieux et intense. "Pas très facile – tu es douée. Mais je ne fais pas tout ce que je peux. Quand on est ici en bas, on – on s'amuse beaucoup. Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de devenir trop confiante, Cordélia. C'est une bonne façon de finir blessée au bout du compte."

Au bout du compte. Au bout de quel compte? D'un coup, je commence à rire – tout ça est tellement absurde. Angel ne comprend pas la blague, et il fronce les sourcils. "Cordy, je suis sérieux."

"Je sais que tu es sérieux," dis-je. "C'est juste que --"

Il soulève un sourcil – juste que quoi? Et je réalise que je ne peux pas l'expliquer, pas à lui et pas à moi-même. Je dis, "Donc le message est, Ne pas prendre ma super merveillosité au combat pour acquis. Tous les méchants ne seront pas des tendres comme toi."

"Tendre," répond Angel. Ses lèvres se courbent en un petit sourire ironique. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi, si près que je pourrais passer mon doigt sur ces lèvres. "Difficilement."

"Oh, c'est vrai," murmurais-je. "J'avais oublié. Tu es le Fléau de l'Europe, le même que j'ai vu plier les petits bodys de son fils hier soir. Le monstre terrifiant qui nous a tous regardé danser autour du sapin de Noël."

"Cordy --"

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais." Je lui souris maintenant, et je peux le voir lutter pour ne pas sourire en retour. Ses bras et ses jambes sont toujours lourds sur les miens, mais il ne me coince plus maintenant. "Tu es toujours le Grand Méchant Angel."

"Ne l'oublie pas," dit-il, et je sais qu'il le pense sérieusement, comme un avertissement. Mais il y a une touche de quelque chose d'autre aussi – de l'espièglerie, peut-être – qu'il n'arrive pas à garder hors de la voix. Les hommes. Appelez-les grand et méchant, et ils vous mangent dans la main.

"Ok," Je soupire. "Laisse-moi me lever."

Il commence à le faire, puis s'arrête. Angel me regarde, souriant toujours un petit peu, mais étrangement attentif. Lentement, il dit, "Pourquoi le devrais-je?"

"Je dois faire pipi."

"Oh. Ouais." Angel se dégage de moi en un instant. Je me lève sur les genoux, fais un bisou au petit Connor – qui a toujours l'air un peu surpris par toutes les personnes qui viennent de voler dans les airs – et monte à l'étage.

"Désolé pour ça!" crie Angel après moi.

"C'est rien."

"Je ne voulais pas -- euh --"

"Je vais bien!" Criais-je après lui, même alors que je deviens assez certaine que c'est un mensonge.

Mais non, non, c'est la vérité. Ca doit l'être. La seule raison pour laquelle j'attrape des vertiges c'est parce que je viens de me faire jeter au sol. L'explication pour le tremblement dans mes jambes est que j'ai essayé de me lever et de monter à l'étage trop rapidement. Et je ne passe pas autant de temps que ça dans la salle dans les toilettes, vraiment -- juste le temps qu'il faut pour faire couler de l'eau froide sur un tissu et le presser dans ma nuque.

* * *

Alors que Noël se rapproche, on devient tous cachottiers. Faire les cadeaux est peut-être moins cher, mais ça prend certainement beaucoup plus de temps. Donc maintenant Fred et Gunn s'en vont toutes les heures ou s'enferment dans le bureau de Wesley; apparemment, il y a un projet en commun en cours là. Angel demande aussi beaucoup de temps pour lui, pour des raisons concernant les cadeaux. C'est bizarre, de savoir qu'Angel est enfermé dans sa chambre, mais qu'il ne broie pas du noir. Wesley semble juste avoir l'air de plus en plus paniqué.

Tout ce temps seule me va très bien, parce que ça me donne une chance de pouvoir faire les miens. Bon marché et simple: j'ai fait imprimer des photos d'un film qu'on a pris juste après la naissance de Connor. Une photo mignonne de bébé et une prise de vue du groupe où tout le monde sourit. J'ai acheté des petits cadres bon marché et de la peinture, des perles et de la colle; voilà, des supers photos encadrées pour tout le monde.

En plus – je fais un petit projet supplémentaire pour Angel; je devrai lui donner plus tard, ou plus tôt, pour que les autres ne soient pas blessés.

Assise sur le sol, entourée par des perles et des noeuds, je soulève le dernier bout de papier – c'est une photocopie claire de la photo d'Angel du journal des années 1950. Il y a déjà d'autres choses collées – une carte de visite de notre ancien bureau, l'un des parasols rouges et roses qui étaient mis dans les boissons au Caritas, une carte postale qu'il m'a envoyée du Sri Lanka. J'ai utilisé le bâton de colle sur l'arrière de la photo des années 50, puis je la presse soigneusement sur le coin droit inférieur.

Après y avoir penser pendant un moment, j'ai inclu des trucs plus vieux, aussi. Des trucs moins gais. Il y a mon invitation pour le bal de promo de Sunnydale, son pompon doré maintenant encadré. Une photo de Doyle. On a partagé tout ça, aussi, et peut-être qu'un jour la tristesse ne fera pas aussi mal.

Aussi loin que vont les collages, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'il pourra garder, et regarder et se souvenir.

* * *

A la radio, Ella Fitzgerald chante "Let It Snow" alors qu'on passe à côté des palmiers. Je souris à Angel, mais il ne semble pas comprendre la plaisanterie. Il a l'air vraiment sérieux pour un type qui est sur le point d'aller faire des courses de Noël pour son petit garçon.

"T'en fais pas," dis-je, lui tapotant le genou. "Fred et Gunn vont bien prendre soin de lui."

"Quoi? Oh." Angel a toujours l'air distrait et perdu. "Je le sais." Il continue de conduire vers le centre commercial – enfin, c'est plus avancer petit à petit, alors que le trafic se bloque de plus en plus – et il ne quitte pas la route de yeux.

"Alors, voyons voir," Je commence à compter les idées sur mes doigts. "Connor a besoin de peluches, c'est sûr. Et l'un de ces petits tapis amusants, avec les pans qui couinent et clignotent et tout."

C'est le signal pour qu'Angel soit stupéfié qu'ils fassent des matelas comme ça, ou qu'il insiste sur le fait que peu importe avec quoi il grandit, une toile d'emballage ou des brindilles ou quelque chose comme ça, ça sera assez bien pour son fils. Mais il ne réagit pas du tout. C'est comme s'il ne m'écoutait même pas.

"Hey," dis-je. "Tu ne m'écoutes pas."

"Quoi?" Angel me regarde du coin de l'oeil, juste pendant un moment. "Je suis désolé. Je suis juste -- "

Après quelques secondes, il est clair que cette phrase ne va pas avoir de fin. Angel ne me parle pas, n'écoute pas la musique, ne fait rien sauf fixer le rougeoiement des feux arrières devant nous. Il doit se dérider, et vite. L'esprit de vacances doit être maintenu. Pas de broyage de noir, pas d'inquiétude, rien d'autre que de l'amusement. "Suis le programme, mon pote," dis-je. "Tu dois être gai si tu veux jouer Père Noël."

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça." Angel agrippe le volant comme s'il allait l'arracher du tableau de bord, et il secoue la tête, qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ça, bon sang?

"Peux pas faire quoi?" Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi. "Fusionner, pas vrai?"

"Etre Père Noël."

Ca, je n'y crois pas. "Personne ne te demande de mettre le costume rouge et la barbe. Quoi que je dois dire que je viens d'en avoir l'image mentale la plus merveilleuse."

Angel ne comprend même pas ce que je dis. "Cordélia – les choses que j'ai été, les choses que j'ai faites -- "

"-- ne vont pas avec Père Noël." Je finis la phrase pour lui.

"Elles ne vont pas avec être père," dit Angel. "Je voudrais être – tellement différent pour lui. Tellement plus intelligent et meilleur et fort. Et à chaque fois que je crois que peux le voir – comment ça pourrait marcher – quelque chose comme ça se produit. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir, quoi qu'il arrive."

"Comme Père Noël." On reste silencieux un petit moment alors que la voiture rampe vers le centre commercial. Angel ne veut toujours pas me regarder, ce qui est bien, parce que ça me donne du temps pour réfléchir.

Finalement, je dis, "Hé bien, alors, tu n'as pas à être Père Noël." Ca me procure un regard sombre, mais je continue. "Tout ce que tu dois faire ce soir, c'est choisir quelques cadeaux. C'est tout. Juste acheter quelques petites choses dans un magasin de jouets. Ce n'est pas différent d'un magasin d'alimentation, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de carottes. D'accord?"

"Carottes? Je veux dire, d'accord."

"Demain, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est emballer les cadeaux. Tout comme tu emballes les cadeaux pour nous autres." Je lui souris un petit peu, lui touche l'épaule. "Au réveillon, tout ce que tu devras faire, c'est mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin. Juste une chose par jour. Tu crois que tu pourras y parvenir?"

Angel me sourit un petit peu aussi, même s'il est toujours tendu. "Je pourrais tout gâcher."

"Tu ne gâcheras rien."

"Et si je gâches quand même?" Le sourire a déjà disparu.

"Je ne te laisserais pas faire."

* * *

C'est officiellement le Noël le plus génial qui ait jamais existé.

Fred nous a conçu des sites web à tous, avec des adresses personnelles et des photos scannées et des liens vers des endroits qu'elle pense qu'on pourrait apprécier; j'ai passé environs 30 minutes à balayer le site Elle, et Angel a pointé tous les peintres qu'il a personnellement connu dans sa galerie d'art en line. Gunn a fait des compilations de musique pour nous tous, que Fred l'a aidé à graver sur des CD. Je pense que Gunn crois que nous sommes juste un tantinet plus intéressé par le hip-hop que nous ne le sommes vraiment – dans le cas de Wesley, peut-être un énorme tantinet -- mais, hey, c'est toujours bien d'essayer des nouvelles choses. Wesley nous a totalement estomaqué; il nous a réellement fait des cookies à tous. Qu'est-ce qu'Angel est censé faire avec des cookies? Oh, attendez, c'est vrai; ME les donner. Et tout le monde adore ses photos et cadres fous.

Mais les cadeaux d'Angel sont absolument les meilleurs. Il a dessiné un portrait de chacun d'entre nous. Ils sont tous bons, parce qu'Angel sait sérieusement dessiner. Mais le mien --

Le mien est différent. Peut-être que j'en ai l'impression parce que c'est moi. Mais il y a quelque chose à propos de l'expression qu'il a choisie – je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler. Je ne souris pas. Je n'ai pas l'air pensive. Je la reconnais, même si je ne l'ai jamais vue dans le miroir. J'ai un peu fatiguée, un peu excitée, un peu inquiète, un peu stimulée. C'est l'expression que j'ai quand je leur raconte une vision. Et je ne saurais même pas dire combien j'aime le fait que c'est là qu'il pense que je suis magnifique. En ce qui concerne Angel, c'est mon vrai visage. Et plus je le regarde, plus je réalise que c'est ma vérité aussi.

Je continue de le fixer et de le fixer, jusqu'à qu'Angel vienne finalement près de moi. "Tu sais, je peux en dessiner un autre si tu ne --"

"N'y pense MEME pas. Je l'adore. C'est splendide, Angel. Merci."  
Il me sourit, puis regarde le pied du sapin, où Connor est couché sur son matelas amusant, mâchant joyeusement un chien en chiffon rouge. "La première visite de Père Noël s'est bien passée," dis-je.

"Ouais. Ouais, elle s'est bien passée."

Angel peut être Père Noël. Un vampire peut avoir un fils. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter de ce que disent les docteurs, parce que comment puis-je ne pas croire aux miracles?

Par impulsion, je jette mes bras autour d'Angel et je l'enlace. "Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai?"

Angel devient aussi raide qu'un piquet. Je me recule et le regarde, mais il me sourit, même si son expression est un peu -- drôle. "Et -- euh -- Je, je ressens ça aussi --" Il hésite, puis me fait un faux coup de poing sur l'épaule. "-- Championne."

Je vous jure, il est trop bizarre parfois.

* * *

Je passe le seuil de la porte tard le soir de Noël, fredonnant cette chanson de Dan Fogelburg sur un autre Auld Lang Syne. Mes cadeaux sont empilés dans mes mains – enfin, pas le site web, mais les cookies et le CD sont avec moi. Je les laisse tomber sur le sofa et sort prudemment le dessin d'Angel de mon sac. On dirait qu'il irait dans un cadre de 8x10, comme celui dans lequel j'ai Oncle Carter. Après deux autres secondes, je décide que ça ne fera pas de mal à la photo d'Oncle Carter de prendre un peu l'air; je la sors et mets mon portrait dedans.

Alors que je m'éloigne du cadre pour avoir une meilleure vue, je trébuche sur quelque chose – la boîte à migraine.

"C'est Noël, Dennis," Je soupire. "Laisse tomber."

Et je m'abaisse et la repousse sous le lit. Fort.


	5. Violet

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre: **Violet  
**Auteur:** Dazzle  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "Anniversaire"  
**Sommaire:** Angel est à la fois terrifiée et accablé à la suite de la presque mort et nouvelle identité démoniaque de Cordélia. Cinquième dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du violet: transformation, mystère, cruauté, deuil, éclaircissements.

* * *

Je monte les escaliers trois par trois, conscient que Gunn et Wesley halètent derrière moi, essayant de me suivre. Mais je dois la voir – Je dois m'assurer que Cordélia est toujours en vie, que ce qu'on n'a vu n'était pas une sorte d'hasard extraordinaire et bizarre, qu'elle va vraiment bien --

Et j'entre dans ma chambre et vois Cordélia flotter à quelques centimètres du sol en sirotant un soda au raisin.

Je dois être en train d'halluciner. Peut-être que c'est moi que les Puissances testent. Ou peut-être que la combinaison du manque de sommeil et de terreur a finalement brisé le reste de santé mentale fragile qu'il aurait pu me rester.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" demande-t-elle vivement.

"Ca a été – super bien --" dit Gunn entre deux halètements alors que lui et Wes trébuchent derrière moi. "Des méchants ont quitté ce monde pour d'autres dimensions plus chaudes, grâce à Cordy-O-Vision."

"Hé bien, c'est un soulagement," dit-elle. "Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut trouver comment je descends d'ici."

Mon cerveau bourdonne avec l'explication rapide, embrouillée qu'elle nous a donnée –Cordélia est en partie démon maintenant, et elle ne semble pas savoir plus ce que ça signifie que moi. Elle a des capacités qu'aucun de nous ne peut prédire ni comprendre; dans la voiture, Wesley a dit qu'on aurait juste à voir et observer. Mais tout se résume à ça – Cordy va vivre.

Lorne se tient sous elle, mon fils sur un bras et son propre soda au raisin dans l'autre. "Vous pensez qu'on devrait peut-être remplir ses poches de cailloux?" demande-t-il. "Vous savez, pour avoir du lest."

"Peut-être simplement la nourrir de beaucoup de crème glacée et d'aliments frits," suggère Gunn, et puis il esquive le pied de Cordy alors qu'elle vise sa tête.

"Très marrant," dit-elle. Mais elle rayonne vers lui alors qu'elle tend son soda à Wesley, comme si être suspendue à un mètre du sol est la meilleure chose du monde.

Wesley secoue la tête tandis que nous sommes tous en cercle en dessous d'elle. "Je ne connais pas beaucoup de démons qui ont la capacité de défier la gravité."

"Hé bien, Dieu merci," dit Fred, qui est assise au pied de mon lit. "Si les démons pouvaient généralement voler, on se ferait généralement rosser."

"Cordy?" Le nom semble étrange -- non, c'est ma voix qui est étrange, brisée par l'épuisement et l'effort et l'incrédulité. "Tu vas vraiment bien?"

Cordélia essaye de tendre la main et de me toucher; quand elle n'y arrive pas, elle me sourit simplement, un sourire triste qui appartient à une femme bien plus vieille. Il rempli mon âme, et brise mon coeur. "J'ai un tout petit problème d'hélium," dit-elle. "Mais à part ça -- Angel, ça va. Je vais bien."

Elle va bien. Sauf qu'elle flotte. "Essayons l'approche directe," suggérais-je. Et puis j'attrape les pieds de Cordy – puis ses mollets – puis ses cuisses – puis sa taille – puis ses épaules, tirant tout son corps vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans mes bras.

Oh, Seigneur. Cordélia dans mes bras – chaude et qui respire et qui me serre et en vie, tellement en vie --

Son poids se pose sur le sol, je peux le sentir dans la manière dont son étreinte change, devient plus solide et réelle. Elle ri doucement, comme à travers des larmes. "De retour sur terre."

"C'est un soulagement," dit Lorne. "J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir te louer à Goodyear."

"Pitié, essaye de ne pas me comparer à un dirigeable," rétorque Cordélia, mais il n'y a pas de colère dans sa voix. Elle sourit toujours, me serre toujours contre elle. "Oh, ouais, la gravité est de retour. Angel a encore sauvé la situation."

Cordélia se recule de moi, rayonnant, parce que j'ai sauvé la situation.

J'ai passé des heures et des heures à la regarder coucher là, en train de mourir, et il n'y avait pas une fichue chose que je pouvais faire, et je le savais, et je devais tout même m'asseoir et la regarder --

Je la pousse sauvagement loin de moi. La violence du coup la choque, stupéfie les autres. Je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. "Cordy, à quoi tu pensais, bon sang!" hurlais-je.

"Angel, t'es CINGLE?" crie-t-elle. Elle tire son petit gilet autour d'elle, effrayée et fâchée, et je ne la blâme pas, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'arrêter.

"Tu étais en train de mourir!" Ma voix se brise sur le dernier mot – autant pour la routine du gros dur – mais ça continue de sortir. "Tu savais que tu étais en train de mourir depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit? On n'a même pas eu une chance d'apprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez toi, ou de trouver comment – comment t'aider --"

"Je vais bien, d'accord?" La peur et la peine de Cordélia se change en pur courroux de Cordy; profondément en moi, je sens quelque chose se tordre de colère, s'accroître davantage. "Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide."

"Tu as eu de la chance," grognais-je.

"De la chance? Qu'est-ce qui représente la chance dans les sorts flottants-et-démoniaques pour toi?"

Wesley s'avance entre nous avec précaution. "Euh – peut-être qu'on devrait considérer que ceci est du passé --"

Je le pousse sur le côté – pas aussi fort qu'avec Cordy, mais assez fort pour que Gunn et Fred commencent à se rapprocher de la porte. "Je suis – nous sommes tes amis, Cordélia. Tu nous devais la vérité."

Les mains de Cordélia sont sur ses hanches, et son visage est rouge. "Crois-moi, la vérité surestimée. Du genre où j'aurais pu vivre TRES longtemps sans savoir que tu penses que je suis une – quoi déjà – gamine de riches? C'est ça que tu as dit aux Puissances sur moi?"

Et comment diable a-t-elle entendu ça? Ca n'a pas d'importance. "Si tu penses que ça peut être comparé au fait de ne pas nous avoir dit que tu – de ne m'avoir même pas donner une chance de te sauver -- "

"C'est parce que je savais que tu pouvais pas!" Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'elle le dit – Je sais qu'elle le regrette instantanément, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me sens froid et malade et vachement plus mort que d'habitude.

Cordélia se tient là, mal à l'aise, ses mains enfouies dans son gilet. Les autres ont tous l'air de souhaiter pouvoir se fondre dans le tapis. Et je suis le salaud au milieu de tout ça, le type qui vient de déclencher une crise et ne sait pas quoi dire. L'idiot inutile qui ne pouvait même pas la sauver.

Connor commence à pleurer, et le bruit est plus bienvenu qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis la première fois où je l'ai entendu, quelques moments après sa naissance. Lorne commence à le faire doucement sautiller et dit, "Hey, mon petit chou, allons en bas pour laisser ton vieil homme se calmer --"

"Le vieil homme est assez calme," dis-je, et je tends mes mains vers mon enfant.

Les autres hésitent, et je les déteste pour ça, et je me déteste encore plus parce que je le mérite. "Je vais bien avec lui," dis-je, lentement et délibérément. "C'est vous autres qui devez partir." Alors que je dis les mots, je ne regarde que Cordélia.

Lorne me tend Connor, et je le berce contre moi, vérifiant son lange. J'entends les autres sortir, plutôt que de les voir. Et à en juger par les pas doux qui s'attardent dans le hall, Cordélia est la dernière à partir.

* * *

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit – pas surpris, mais alerte. Mentalement, je repasse les sons dans mon esprit, puis regarde de l'autre côté du lit. Connor est éveillé. Il n'a pas pleuré, mais il a commencé à faire du bruit, à me tester pour voir ce qu'il faut pour réveiller les morts.

Quelque part entre le moment où Cordélia est partie et le moment où j'ai fini de changer Connor, j'ai réalisé depuis combien de temps je n'avais plus dormi pendant plus de 10 minutes d'affilée, ou dans un lit ou sans avoir peur que Cordélia ne soit sur le point de mourir. J'avais commencé à mettre Connor dans son berceau, mais ensuite j'ai su à quel point j'avais besoin qu'il soit près de moi, pour entendre sa respiration et le battement de son coeur. Donc on s'est empilé sur le lit ensemble pendant – je jette un oeil à l'horloge – deux heures, avant que la Stupéfiante Machine à Boire des Biberons ne se réveille, apparemment prête à l'action à nouveau.

Il laisse sortir un pleur – juste un, essayant sa voix. Il me regarde dans le noir, peut-être aussi surpris de se réveiller à mes côtés que je ne le suis de me réveiller à ses côtés. Les livres de bébé disent tous qu'il devrait toujours dormir dans le berceau, mais juste cette fois je n'ai pas écouté, et j'en suis heureux. Je suis peut-être un salaud colérique, ou un homme incompétent qui ne pouvait pas sauver sa – sa meilleure amie, mais c'est un peu lointain pour l'instant. Je pose ma main sur le petit ventre rondouillet de Connor, sens la chaleur de son corps vivant dans le body en serviette éponge.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand?" Connor cligne des yeux, fronce les sourcils avec quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment de la désolation et pousse son poing dans sa bouche. "Je me doutais que tu avais faim. Tu grandis vite, pas vrai?"

Une rapide vérification dans le frigo révèle que je suis à court de biberons ici; je pense qu'il y en a quelques uns de prêts en bas. Je ne suis toujours pas près à affronter les autres, mais à 3h du matin, Connor et moi sommes probablement tous seuls.

Avec mon fils sur l'épaule, je traverse silencieusement le couloir, passant à côté de la chambre de Lorne, de celle de Fred. Il y a une lumière au rez-de-chaussée; on garde habituellement une lampe allumée durant la nuit, au cas où on aurait des clients de minuit ou une envie de manger.

Et alors que je me rapproche du lobby, cette faible lumière me laisse voir Cordélia, recroquevillée sur le sofa circulaire dans ce qui semble être la position la plus inconfortable pour dormir. Mais elle dort, donc si je le voulais, je pourrais aller prendre le biberon de Connor et remonter, ni vu ni connu.

Mais la vue d'elle – à la fois la façon inconfortable dans laquelle elle est couchée et la simple montée et descente de sa respiration – me pousse à aller près d'elle. "Hey," dis-je doucement, secouant son épaule avec ma main libre. "Ca ne doit pas être agréable."

"Hmmmph -- quo?" Cordélia se redresse et me regarde avec incompréhension. Puis elle se souvient qu'elle voulait me parler, et elle sourit. Puis elle se souvient qu'elle est fâchée contre moi, et le sourire a totalement disparu. "Il t'en a fallu du temps."

"Pourquoi es-tu -- Cordy, si tu ne te sens pas assez en forme pour conduire jusqu'à chez toi --" Oh, mon Dieu, elle est encore trop faible pour conduire, et je l'ai poussée, et -- "Tu sais qu'il y a des chambres, il y a des lits --"

"Je me sens bien," insiste-t-elle, puis elle s'étire et grimace quand son dos craque. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir ici en bas. Je pensais que même toi, tu ne serais pas assez têtu pour ne pas descendre après quelques minutes. Je suppose que j'ai mal supposé." Ses yeux sont sombres alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils vers moi. "Mais tu es finalement là. Alors, tu es descendu pour me crier dessus encore peu?"

Je me sens mal, mais pour une fois, la discrétion n'est pas la meilleure partie du courage. Je le dis gentiment, mais je le dis: "Tu es restée pour me mentir encore un peu?"

Cordélia veut s'emporter devant ça, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle est trop fatiguée – même dans l'ombre, je peux voir les cernes violacées sous ses yeux. Et, aussi fâchée qu'elle est, elle sait que ma question est pertinente. "Angel – ne sois pas fâché contre moi," dit-elle finalement. "Tu ne comprends pas comment c'était."

Elle ressemble à la fille de 21 ans qu'elle est, ensuite -- incertaine, douce, encore effrayée. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle. "Raconte-moi."

"Je n'étais pas certaine que j'étais en train de mourir," dit-elle. "Les docteurs disaient – enfin, ils disaient une chose, et puis la semaine d'après ils disaient quelque chose de totalement différent. Ils n'avaient manifestement pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlaient."

"Je sais que ça devait être déroutant," répondis-je. Connor remue contre moi, toujours affamé, mais pour l'instant, il peut être apaisée avec une tape sur le dos. "Mais Cordy – je veux dire, manifestement, ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient. Ils ont dit que tu étais en train de mourir, et c'était le cas." Cordélia était en train de mourir. Elle était couchée sur mon lit, immobile et silencieuse et en train de mourir --

"Je suppose," dit-elle misérablement. "Je veux dire, je ne le savais vraiment pas des docteurs – ces derniers mois, je ne lisais même plus la plupart des résultats des tests. Mais parfois je m'interrogeais. Je pensais que peut-être je pouvais le sentir arriver."

"Doux Jésus, Cordy." Je prends ma propre terreur de ces dernières heures, l'étend sur plusieurs mois, et essaye d'imaginer ce que ça a dû être pour elle. Je n'y arrive pas. "Mais même si tu avais juste peur, tu aurais pu nous le dire. Même si je – même si je ne pouvais pas te sauver, j'aurais au moins pu – essayer de t'aider à ne pas avoir peur." Rien que ça. Mais au moins, ç'aurait été quelque chose.

"Angel, je ne le pensais, que tu n'étais pas capable de me sauver. Je ne le pensais pas. Je t'en prie, ne crois pas que je le pensais." Cordélia pose ses mains contre mon torse; ses mots font moins pour me calmer que la sensation de sa peau, si chaude et vivante contre la mienne.

"Tu pensais quelque chose."

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel – pour des conseils? Essayant de flotter à nouveau? A la place, elle dit, "Angel – je n'avais pas peur que tu puisses pas empêcher que ça arrive. J'avais peur que tu le fasses."

"Quoi? Evidemment que je l'aurais empêché, Cordy. C'était en train de te tuer --"

"Et comment tu l'aurais empêché, hein ?" Cordélia est sur ses pieds en un instant, faisant les cent pas devant moi. Les mots se déversent d'elle, mais elle dit ceci autant pour elle-même que pour moi. "Il n'y a qu'une manière par laquelle tu aurais pu l'empêcher. Et c'était de se débarasser de mes visions. Tu me les aurais faites enlever, et je ne le voulais pas."

"La dernière fois que tu étais en danger --" Un souvenir du visage de Cordélia, effrayé et brûlé, me revient en tête, envahi mes pensées, s'en va. " -- tu étais prête à abandonner les visions, là."

"Seulement parce que j'avais peur. Mais une fois que j'ai eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir un peu plus, de réaliser ce que ça représentait pour moi et pour toi et pour toutes ces personnes qu'on aide – J'ai su que ç'aurait été mal. Je devais garder les visions, Angel. Je devais continuer à être ta Visionnaire. Tu aurais pu me prendre les visions, mais si ça avait voulu dire que je n'étais plus ta Visionnaire – alors tu ne m'aurais pas sauvée. Pas vraiment. Je devais croire que ça allait bien finir, parce qu'on faisait ce qui était bien."

Elle est si jeune. Elle pense encore que ça pourrait être si simple. "Tu aurais quand même dû nous le dire."

Cordélia pince les lèvres. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais fait ce que je voulais? Tu m'aurais laissée garder les visions?"

"Je ne sais pas," confessais-je. "Mais au moins, j'aurais pu juste – être là pour toi. Tu devais avoir tellement peur, Cordélia. Et je me repose sur toi pour tellement de choses. Je veux que tu puisses te reposer sur moi aussi." Moi, le roc stable et le réconfort et l'ancre de quelqu'un. Ok, c'est peu probable. Mais ça serait chouette d'essayer parfois.

Elle soupire. "Je sais que je peux me reposer sur toi si je le dois, Angel. Mais ces derniers mois, je ne savais pas de quel côté me reposer. Je ne passais pas mes nuits assise dans mon lit, terrifiée par le sujet. Je n'y pensais si merveilleusement pas, du TOUT. Tu me connais. Si je ne veux pas aller par-là, mon cerveau ne va pas par-là. Fin de l'histoire."

Cordélia dit juste ça pour que je me sente mieux, mais ça marche parce que, au moins, c'est la vérité. La pensée d'elle toute seule et effrayée ces derniers mois – je suis heureux que c'est juste une idée, et non une réalité.

Mais au moment où je pense que l'humeur s'est allégée, Cordélia fronce les sourcils à nouveau et me frappe sur le bras. "Aïe!"

"Je crois que nous devons discuter d'un certain commentaire sur une gamine de riches?"

Oh, merde. "Cordy --"

"N'essaye pas de me Cordy-er. Et ne songe même pas à plaider le devoir du biberon. Connor est à moitié endormi, à nouveau." Je baisse les yeux et vois que c'est vrai. Quelle façon de louper le travail, petit homme. "Pourquoi tu as dit ça?"

Je réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit dans cette chambre, et mon ventre se serre alors que je réalise l'intensité de ce que j'ai confessé là-bas – ce que j'ai admis tout haut pour la première fois. Avec hésitation, je demande, "Cordy – qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?"

"Que tu penses que je suis une petite fille riche et gâtée de qui les Puissances de ne devraient pas s'incommoder," dit-elle. "Ou quelque chose comme ça."

J'étudie attentivement son visage. Elle est fâchée – pas aussi fâchée qu'elle veut le faire croire, mais assez fâchée. Mais elle ne retient rien. Je souhaiterais avoir un souffle, pour que je puisse le relâcher. Cordélia n'a pas entendu. Elle ne sait pas. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi," dis-je, parce que c'est la manière la plus simple de le faire.

"Si ce n'est pas le cas -- " Mince, elle croit réellement que j'aurais pu le penser, au moins un petit peu. "—alors pourquoi tu l'as dit?"

Je me pose la même question, puis lui répond lentement. "Je pensais que – si je prétendais que tu n'avais pas d'importance pour moi – alors elles ne te prendraient pas pour me faire du mal."

"Tu pensais qu'elles faisaient tout ça pour TE faire du mal?" Cordélia secoue la tête, à moitié avec amusement, à moitié avec incrédulité. "Allô, c'était MA tête qui allait exploser! Tu penses vraiment que tout l'univers n'est là que pour t'atteindre?"

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais ensuite je m'arrête. Je commence à réfléchir -- Wolfram & Hart, Holtz, Kate, Drusilla, le Conseil des Observateurs, la Force, les bohémiens --

Cordélia halète et plaque sa main sur sa bouche. "Oh, mon Dieu! Tu le penses! Parce que c'est – hé bien, c'est un peu le cas."

On se fixe pendant une longue minute, et puis on éclate de rire. Connor se réveille et commence à pleurnicher, et je le berce contre moi, mais je ris trop fort pour aller dans la cuisine. L'univers est là pour m'atteindre. Bien sûr. Ca explique tout. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas vu auparavant?

Comme toujours, il m'a fallu Cordy pour que je le voie.

Elle glousse et essuie les larmes de ses yeux alors que je me lève. "Allez," dis-je entre deux rires. "Allons prendre son biberon."

On entre dans la cuisine et donnons enfin son lait à Connor; il n'arrive pas encore vraiment à agripper le biberon tout seul, mais c'est clair qu'il aimerait essayer alors qu'il avale goulûment son repas. "Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre," murmure Cordélia alors qu'elle se penche et embrasse son front. "Mmmm. Cette odeur juste au dessus de sa tête? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Juste une pure odeur de bébé, je suppose. Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent si bon?"

"Je ne sais pas." Me tenant là dans la faible lumière, avec Cordélia forte et en vie et à mes côtés, et Connor chaud et en bonne santé dans mes bras, je sens les dernières tensions se dissiper en moi. "Prends-le, tu veux?"

"Hein? Bien sûr." Cordélia tend ses bras, et je lui passe le bébé et le biberon. Elle a directement la bonne prise, et Connor ne rate pas un temps. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu --" Sa voix s'interrompt alors que je les enveloppe tous les deux dans une étreinte. "Oh," murmure-t-elle, et elle pose sa tête contre mon torse – se reposant sur moi, juste un tout petit peu, juste pour ce moment, et c'est assez. Connor remue légèrement entre nous, et la joue de Cordélia est douce contre ma peau.

Pendant si longtemps, je me suis battu pour des choses immatérielles – la justice, le salut, la rédemption. Faisant toutes parties de ma mission et de mon devoir. Mais à cet instant, je réalise comme c'est bon de savoir que tout ce pourquoi vous vous battez – tout ce que vous aimez – peut être contenu dans votre étreinte. En sécurité, dans vos bras.


	6. Orange

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre: **Orange  
**Auteur:** Dazzle  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation: **R  
**Spoilers**: Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "Rivalités"  
**Sommaire:** Cordélia essaye de prendre plaisir à sa nouvelle libération de la peur et des responsabilités – et de se faire à ses souvenirs confus de sa nuit au ballet avec Angel. Sixième dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme de l'orange: chaleur, enthousiasme, éclat, radieux, attention, demandes.

* * *

Ceci – c'est tout ce qu'un baiser devrait être. Long et chaud et humide et lent, faisant trembler mes genoux et faisant passer mon corps du chaud au froid --

"Cela vous satisfait, Princesse?"

Groo me sourit alors qu'on trébuche vers le lit où – grâce à la Potion d'Amour #9 – je suis sur le point de déflorer le plus grand morceau d'homme depuis que Schwarzenegger n'est plus à la mode. "Ca me satisfait tout à fait," murmurais-je, et on tombe sur le matelas. Ses mains sont agréables contre mon dos, et sa bouche se referme sur la mienne, et son corps est si fort et lourd et oh-mon-Dieu --.

Que Dieu bénisse Pyléa, et que Dieu bénisse la potion, et que Dieu bénisse Sealy Posturepedic.

* * *

Donc, l'Ile de Catalina est parfaite. Je suis déjà venue ici, quand j'étais petite et lors de quelques voyages d'école, et je me souvenais que c'était joli. Mais j'étais tellement gâtée à l'époque; je me focalisais sur les points faibles, comme les petites rues étroites et le long voyage en ferry jusqu'au continent. Maintenant, ça semble juste la rendre encore plus parfaite. C'est comme un petit village européen et une île tropicale en un. L'eau est juste assez froide pour vous rafraîchir après une longue journée au soleil. Le soleil brille dans un ciel éclatant, sans nuage. Même le sable est super – doux et pâle et granuleux, plus comme un champ de fleur que comme quelque chose de rocailleux ou couvert de gravier. Et avec une serviette de plage pelucheuse étendue par-dessus, c'est aussi bien qu'un lit.

Je souris vilainement. Ok, pas aussi bien que le lit hier soir.

"Nous devons seulement rester coucher ici?" Groo semble assez perplexe alors qu'il s'étire à côté de moi sur sa serviette. Avec son tout nouveau maillot et ses lunettes de soleil, il semble également merveilleusement sexy. "Nous ne faisons – rien du tout?"

"C'est tout l'intérêt, Grooie," Je soupire béatement. "On n'entaille pas des bêtes. On ne court pas après des démons. On n'essaie pas de nettoyer une nouvelle sorte de bave ou de sang du sol de l'hôtel. Il n'y a que toi, moi, la paix, le calme et Coppertone."

Groo rayonne vers moi. "Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour croire que je suis le plus chanceux des hommes, Princesse."

"Et on n'est même encore arrivé à la partie où je te demande de frotter de l'huile bronzante partout sur mon corps." Je regarde son visage ravi, sens son anticipation faire picoter ma propre peau.

Je ne sais toujours pas quelle partie de moi est un démon, mais si ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des jours comme celui-ci – et des nuits comme hier soir – vous savez quoi? Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis en vie et en bonne santé, et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps je peux penser à l'avenir. Grâce à Groo, je peux même être impatiente de le voir arriver. Plus de maux de tête. Plus de peur. Plus de déni.

Comme j'ai dit, parfait.

* * *

Deuxième jour, pas de visions. Je suppose qu'Angel a dû envoyer mon horaire de vacances aux Puissances Supérieures.

Angel. J'essaie de ne pas penser à lui parce que – le numéro 'je suis cool' de côté – cette situation est VACHEMENT embarrassante. Je veux dire, on est juste amis, ce qui est une bonne chose, étant donné que si Angel passe le stade amis avec une fille, c'est une bonne façon de finir avec beaucoup de morts. (Ou, plus récemment, avec une toute nouvelle personne vivante qui porte des couches culottes.)

Bien sûr, certaines des choses dans le passé étaient, dirons-nous, déroutantes. Quand on n'a personne dans sa vie, romantiquement parlant, c'est facile de se laisser projeter sur un ami. Angel et moi, parfois on flirte un peu, et je le sais, mais ce n'est rien d'important.

La nuit du ballet -- ok, ça a un peu dépassé le stade 'flirt'. Je dirais que, une fois qu'un gars enlève votre robe, peu importe ce qui se passe, ce n'est plus du flirt. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment NOUS; c'était Stefan et Marguerite, émotionnellement parlant. Mais c'était définitivement ma jambe et le truc extrêmement grand d'Angel --

Enfin, j'essaie de ne pas penser à Angel. C'est sans intérêt de revenir sur la semaine dernière, ou il y a un siècle, ou peu importe la façon dont vous voyez les choses. Ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui me va très bien.

Je regarde Groo un moment avant de retourner mon attention sur la route qui vient de l'Hôtel Saint Lauren. Groo sourit, il regarde de tous les côtés, observant tout ce nouveau monde. Pauvre garçon – s'il pense que toute la Terre est comme Catalina, il doit s'attendre à beaucoup de déception.

"Ce véhicule est bien supérieur aux voitures et aux trains," dit Groo. "C'est plus calme, et ça permet le vent frais et la lumière du soleil."

"Les voitures de golfes sont géniales," approuvais-je. "Mais elles ne vont pas beaucoup plus vite qu'un coureur lent. Elles sont supers pour cette petite île, mais tu ne voudrais pas essayer un voyage de 30 kilomètres. Ca te prendrait toute la journée."

"Quelle est la distance de 30 kilomètres?"

"Cette île fait à peu près 30 kilomètres de long."

Groo semble choqué. "Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait voyager plus de 30 kilomètres en un jour ? C'est un voyage ardu, à ne pas prendre à la légère."

Je ris de pure joie. Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve l'incompétence sociale excitante? "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'amener près de l'autoroute à l'heure de pointe, ok?"

"Comment peut-on pointer une heure?" dit Groo, dérouté. Et revoilà le facteur excitant. Je sens un très large et très stupide sourire s'étendre sur mon visage.

Je prends une profonde respiration; l'air salé remplit mes poumons, et je peux sentir mon battement de coeur accélérer juste un peu avec l'oxygène. Mon corps semble sain et fort et en vie. Qui aurait su à quel point ça pouvait être bon ? Là tout de suite, je ne suis pas à moitié démon. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui rôde dans la nuit pour traquer les méchants. Je suis juste une fille en vacances avec son amoureux, dehors au soleil, prête pour le surf et le soleil et le sexe et l'amusement. Ca semble génial. Ca ressemble, hé bien, un peu à ce dont ma vie avait l'habitude de ressembler tout le temps.

Non pas que je veux récupérer ma vie comme elle était. C'est peut-être vraiment joyeux et amusant et sexy et très, très agréable de très nombreuses façons dont la Planète Cordy ne l'a été depuis très longtemps – mais ça n'a pas d'importance, pas vraiment. Pas comparé à être la Visionnaire d'Angel. Je me rappelle de ce qui est important.

Quand même, tant que je suis là, je suppose que ça ne ferait pas de mal de regarder pour louer un jet ski --

* * *

Après la plongée au tuba, on se promène le long de la plage, en regardant les petits magasins, mangeant et discutant, posant des questions (Groo) et y répondant (moi). Mais principalement, j'apprécie juste le moment, portant un bikini de la couleur d'un feu rouge et capable d'arrêter le trafic pour d'autres rasons, et sirotant mon jus mangue-papaye-goyave, qui doit être la meilleure boisson du monde.

Une famille se ballade le long de la plage aussi – maman, papa, deux petits garçons qui semblent avoir environs quatre et six ans, et une petite fille sur les épaules de maman. Je soupire et Groo me regarde. "Il y a un problème, Princesse?"

"Non. Connor me manque juste un peu."

"Connor est le fils d'Angel, n'est-ce pas?" J'acquiesce, et Groo serre ma main. "Vous l'aidez à prendre soin de lui. Vous êtes une bonne amie."

"Hé bien, oui, j'essaie d'aider Angel. Mais j'aime être avec Connor juste parce que, tu sais? Les bébés ne deviennent pas névrotiques, ils ne se plaignent pas de leur vie amoureuse et ils ne donnent pas leurs opinions politiques. Ils se contentent de manger et dormir et faire leurs besoins et pleurer et jouer et faire des câlins. C'est agréable d'être près de bébés. Ils te font revenir au basique."

"Vous – aimez les enfants, alors?"

Ce jus est tellement bon, et je n'en ai presque plus – ça serait mal d'en reprendre un? Et qu'est-ce que Groo vient de dire? Oh, ouais. "Bien sûr que je les aime. Hey, peut-être qu'on pourrait acheter un de ces petites T-shirts à Connor. Je pense qu'ils ont des tailles bébés --"

"Comme le souhaitez, ma Princesse." Groo prend mon bras et on se dirige vers le stand de T-shirt — qui est commodément situé très près du stand de jus.

* * *

Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'on a passé toute la journée ensemble à moitié nus, ou peut-être que c'est le fait que, à sa troisième nuit de non-virginité, Groo attrape sérieusement le pli, ou peut-être qu'il y a un effet aphrodisiaque mystérieux au jus de mangue. Quoi que ce soit, on n'arrive pas à garder nos mains (ou nos lèvres, ou nos langues) chez nous. On ne dort pas. On n'arrête presque pas. C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à avoir assez de lui. Je serais courbaturée demain, sans mentionner fatiguée, et ça n'a simplement pas d'importance.

On a laissé les lumières allumées les deux premières nuits – j'ai pensé que la première fois de Groo devait inclure la meilleur vue que je pouvais lui donner, ce qui est une fichu super vue, si je puis dire. Mais ce soir j'ai éteint la lampe, et pour un raison ou pour une autre, l'obscurité semble m'avoir libérée. Non pas que je ne m'amusais pas avant, je m'amusais absolument, mais ça c'est différent. C'est -- plus intense. Plus réel.

Dans les ombres, tout ce que je peux voir c'est la silhouette sombre de son corps, l'angle de ses larges épaules et de ses bras musclés, alors qu'il s'abaisse sur moi.

* * *

Quatrième jour, et toujours pas de visions.

C'est toujours une bonne chose, évidemment. Je suis en vacances ici, et j'ai passé des mois rien qu'à combattre le mal, donc prendre une semaine de congé n'est pas mal. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné mon devoir. Ca veut juste dire que je suis – en train de recharger. Je me mets en conditions pour encore plus combattre le mal dans le futur. Et puis, j'ai déjà été jusqu'à trois semaines sans vision; ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire quelque chose.

Mais une toute minuscule vision ne serait pas mal.

Rien de gros! Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite. Mais, vous savez, quelque chose qui me donnerait une excuse pour téléphoner – un démon sur Wilshire, comment ça va, je vous vois dans trois jours. (Pour l'instant, avec toute la situation Angel, ça me fait un peu bizarre d'appeler à l'improviste). Ou peut-être quelque chose de surnaturel dont Groo et moi pourrions nous occuper ici; Catalina est trop inondée de soleil pour avoir des problèmes de vampire, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir une sorte de démon plongeur ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je voudrais juste avoir une preuve que la potion a marché. Que je suis toujours la Visionnaire d'Angel, et que je n'ai pas passé ces dernières nuits à faire disparaître mon don en com-shukant.

Je le mentionne à Groo alors qu'on est assis à la terrasse d'un café près de l'océan, à siroter nos tequilas sunrises. Il hoche la tête avec sympathie – gros chou, il est si gentil pour tout – mais ensuite il dit, "Si vous aviez perdu vos pouvoirs – serait-ce vraiment si terrible?"

"Quoi? Bien sûr que ça le serait!" Je lui lance un regard noir par-dessus mes lunettes de soleil. "Je suis la Visionnaire d'Angel. C'est – qui je suis."

"Vous n'êtes pas qu'une Visionnaire," dit Groo. "Votre devoir sacré, et le courage avec lequel vous le portez, sont très impressionnants, Princesse. Mais vous êtes aussi une bonne amie, et une femme magnifique. Ces choses sont certainement tout aussi importantes."

"Ce ne sont pas les choses qui sauvent les vies."

"N'en soyez pas si sûre," dit Groo. "En tant que guerrier, je sais que nombres d'exploits remarquables sont réalisés au combat. Mais parfois le destin ne dépend pas de l'issue d'une bataille. Beaucoup de guerriers ont été aidés par l'amitié." Son expression est douce alors qu'il couvre ma main avec la sienne et ajoute, "Beaucoup de guerriers sont devenus plus forts grâce à l'amour."

Il est si merveilleux. Mais il ne comprend simplement pas.

Oh, hé bien. Je lui souris en retour et je serre sa main. Même mon Groosalugg ne peut pas être parfait.

* * *

Le cinquième jour, je deviens soudainement complètement folle.

On marche à travers les magasins à Avalon, et je vois un salon de beauté. Groo regarde à l'intérieur et dit, "Ce sont des coupeurs de cheveux, Princesse. Comme vous avez coupé les miens."

Il est juste un tantinet triste quand il dit ça, et pour la première fois je réalise -- Groo aimait ses longs cheveux. Bien sûr, pour moi et le reste du monde civilisé, ça semblait bien trop Motley Crue, mais c'était probablement super cool à Pyléa. Je me sens un peu coupable, et puis la folie me submerge, et je dis, "Pourquoi je ne couperais pas les cheveux aussi?" Quand il me regarde, je dis, "Tu as un tout nouveau style, alors pourquoi pas moi?"

Pourquoi pas moi? Je me souviens ce que ça a fait quand je me suis faite couper mes super longs cheveux; bien sûr, j'ai un peu pleuré quand je les ai tous vus sur le sol du salon, mais je me sentais aussi si légère et libre. Les cheveux sont plus lourds qu'on le pense, surtout quand ils atteignent vos coudes. Mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi longs maintenant, mais tout de même – toute cette semaine est à propos de relaxation --

"Faisons une expérience," dis-je, et on entre dans le salon pour voir s'ils prennent sans rendez-vous.

Ils prennent, et je trouve un style et une couleur qui sont jolis sur Cameron Diaz. Puis, pendant l'heure qui suit, Groo doit passer le temps en regardant Vogues pendant que je me fais faire mon tout nouveau look.

Puis je regarde dans le miroir.

"Groo?" Je peux entendre ma voix se briser un petit peu. "Tu aimes?"

"Bien sûr!" Est-ce que sa voix est juste un petit peu trop cordiale? "C'est -- charmant. Comme la nuance des citrons que nous avons vu au marché."

"C'EST la couleur que vous avez choisie," dit la coiffeuse, sentant le problème.

"Tu paries," répondis-je faiblement. Ok, bien sûr, cette coupe était super sur Cameron Diaz, mais sa tête n'a pas exactement la même forme que la mienne, et apparemment je suis une brune naturelle pour une raison. Mais, vous savez – ce ne sont que des cheveux.

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je réalise que ça n'a pas d'importance de quoi j'ai l'air. Tout ce qui importe c'est comment je me sens. Mais tout de même, quand je tourne ma tête cette première fois, le poids me manque un peu.

* * *

Angel m'embrasse, lentement et profondément, et je peux me goûter sur ses lèvres. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, j'halète, "Il va nous trouver --"

"Il ne trouvera pas." La voix d'Angel est basse et rauque contre le creux de ma gorge. "Il ne peut pas nous toucher. Je suis le seul qui puisse te toucher. Le seul."

Ensemble, on ôte sa veste de costume; alors qu'Angel la fait glisser sur ses poignets, je détache lentement sa ceinture, défait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il me pousse doucement sur le sofa en velours, saisit mes cuisses avec ses larges mains fortes. "Je t'aime," murmurais-je, alors qu'il entre en moi en un mouvement lisse.

Oh, mon Dieu, oh, mon Dieu, c'est si bon, et j'ai attendu si longtemps, et sa bouche est ouverte avec plaisir et émerveillement, et je ne peux sentir rien d'autre que lui en moi, je ne peux regarder rien d'autre que les muscles du bas de son abdomen qui travaillent alors qu'il pousse --

Je me réveille et halète -- oh, mince. Juste quand je pensais que j'avais tout ce truc du ballet derrière moi. Pendant un long moment, je ne peux que rester couchée là, haletante. J'essaye de repousser le rêve – si on n'y pense pas pendant les premiers moments après s'être éveillé, il disparaît si vite – mais je n'y arrive pas. L'image d'Angel et moi, reliés – faisant l'amour – moi qui crie son nom --

Rapidement, je jette un oeil à l'autre oreiller. Groo est profondément endormi, Dieu merci. Si j'ai dit quoi que ce soit dans mon sommeil – enfin, je suppose que j'aurais pu hurler Stefan ou Angel, et aucun des deux n'aurait rendu Groo vraiment content. Mais il est toujours au pays des rêves, et je soupire de soulagement. Ce qui s'est passé au ballet était si surnaturellement bizarre, et il n'y pas de raison pour que Groo le sache un jour, surtout quand c'est quelque chose d'embarrassant entre moi et mon meilleur ami, rien de grave du tout.

Mais ce qui EST grave, c'est finir en culotte et soutien-gorge, couchée sous le dit ami pendant qu'il trace un chemin de baiser en dessous de votre ventre. Oh, mon Dieu. Je sais comment ça fait d'avoir les mains d'Angel sur mes seins. Je sais comment ça fait d'avoir sa langue dans ma bouche. Comment suis-je censée retourner près de lui et faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé?

Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit être. Et je n'y pense plus.

"Groo?" Je fais courir ma main sur son torse.

Il remue et ouvre les yeux. Puis il me sourit et murmure, d'une voix basse, "Comment puis-je vous servir, ma Princesse?"

"Oh, j'aime ce son." Mon corps est si merveilleusement prêt, et il n'a vraiment pas à savoir pourquoi.

* * *

"Votre valise a été enchantée," insiste Groo. "Elle arrivait à contenir tous vos articles quand nous sommes arrivés."

J'abaisse le couvercle encore une fois. Ca ne marche pas. "C'est ça les valises. Ca et le fait que j'ai acheté environs huit cadeaux pour Connor."

"Nous pouvons mettre quelques cadeaux de Connor dans mon sac," suggère Groo, soulevant le sac marin qui contient le peu de vêtements qu'il possède dans ce monde et qui a toujours plein de place. Bonne idée. Comment ça se fait que je n'y ai pas pensé?

"Ok – tu prends le sac banane en dauphin, et le bateau et le petit sombrero qu'Angel me laissera mettre, exactement jamais." Groo attrape chaque chose alors que je les lance, souriant devant notre jeu impromptu. Et maintenant, bien sûr, la valise se ferme très bien. Maintenant on peut partir et retourner à la maison – et peu importe à quel point j'avais besoin de ce voyage, je vais être heureuse d'être à la maison. Embarras ou pas.

Groo n'est pas aussi impatient de quitter notre paradis tropical. "Nous avons encore quelques minutes avant l'heure donnée par l'accueil," dit-il. "Devrions-nous apprécier la vue une dernière fois?"

"Ca me semble bien," dis-je, et on sort ensemble sur notre petit balcon. L'hôtel est près du sommet de l'une des montagnes les plus hautes de l'île, donc on a une vue stupéfiante des collines et de la côte de la mer.

Le soleil est brillant – tellement brillant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de soleil. Je ferme les yeux, mais il continue de briller au travers, rouge doré et si merveilleusement, inopinément chaud.


	7. Noir

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre:** Noir  
**Auteur:** Dazzle  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "Impardonnable"  
**Sommaire:** Après l'enlèvement de Connor, Angel est paralysé par le chagrin, la colère, le doute et la perte. Septième dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du noir: peur, anonymat, tristesse, remord, colère, mystère, deuil, mort.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang?"

Je peux entendre Gunn hurler sur moi. Je peux sentir le personnel me tirer de la pièce. Mais tout ça semble se passer très loin.

Quelque part, juste à l'extérieur de mon corps, il y a ce monde avec de la lumière et du bruit. Dans ce monde, Gunn crie pour que j'arrête. Fred pleure derrière moi. Et devant moi – s'éloignant de plus en plus, comme en allant au ralenti – il y a Wesley. Je le vois haleter dans son lit d'hôpital, et puis je vois la porte se refermer devant moi, et c'est un soulagement de ne plus le voir.

La rage qui me propulsait disparaît, remplacée par – le néant.

"Angel, arrête, arrête, tu ne le penses pas, tu sais que tu ne le penses pas --" C'est la voix de Fred. Ca doit être les mains de Fred sur mes épaules.

"Sortez-le d'ici ou on appelle la police." Ca doit être un garde de sécurité. Si je tournais la tête un petit peu, je le verrais. Je ne tourne pas la tête. Je fixe la porte fermée.

"Tu ne rentres pas là-dedans." Gunn m'attrape le bras et me tire plus loin. Je le suis, Fred trébuche près de nous, alors qu'on se dirige vers le garage. Je ne résiste pas.

Et puis il fait plus sombre, et ça sent le caoutchouc et l'huile, et je peux voir la camionnette de Gunn. "Je ne sais ce que c'était, bordel," marmonne Gunn, les mots résonnent contre les murs.

"Il est bouleversé," dit Fred. Sa voix est remplie de larmes. "Il souffre. Les gens font des choses qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de faire quand ils souffrent."

"Il avait l'air d'en avoir l'intention pour moi!"

"Wesley va bien. Il va bien. Si Angel avait vraiment eu l'intention de t – de blesser Wesley, tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire?"

Je m'éloigne d'eux de quelques pas. Au bout du garage, je peux voir de fines bandes de lumière, saignant du ciel au-dessus. La lumière est faible et pâle – le ciel est couvert, peut-être. Mais c'est assez. Alors que je me dirige vers elles, je les entends se disputer. Les mots rebondissent sur la surface de mon esprit; ils ont du sens, et cependant ils ne veulent rien dire.

"C'est une chose fichtrement malsaine, attaquer un homme couché dans son lit d'hôpital --"

"Charles – ce qui est arrivé à Alonna – si c'était la faute de quelqu'un, même si c'était quelqu'un que tu aimais – tu pourrais jurer que tu ne ferais pas la même chose?"

Le feu n'est pas la façon la plus rapide de partir. Ca fait mal, ça fait mal comme pas possible. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où le soleil m'a brûlé --

Et puis je m'en souviens profondément en moi, le souvenir me frappant avec la vue et les odeurs et la sensation comme si ça se passait maintenant. Je me tenais dans la cour, et une main était en feu, et dans l'autre bras je portais mon fils.

Je brûlerais pour toujours si ça veut dire que je pourrais sentir son poids dans mes bras une dernière fois. Mon fils. Connor.

Je fais un autre pas vers la lumière --

"Angel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" Fred m'attrape à moitié, me saute dessus à moitié; son petit corps tout mince ne semble même pas avoir de poids. "Tu essayes de sortir? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Gunn se met devant moi, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sont sombres de douleur – rappelée ou nouvelle – alors qu'il me fait face. "Le suicide n'est pas une option, vieux. Je sais que c'est dur --"

"Tu ne sais rien."

"Tu parles que je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je n'ai même jamais -- " Il n'arrive pas finir. "Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir mal. J'ai perdu ma soeur, tu te rappelles?"

J'ai perdu ma soeur aussi. Et mon père, et ma mère, et mes amis, et Doyle -- et Buffy – et chacun d'entre eux m'a déchiré en lambeaux, quand j'ai su ce que j'avais fait. Chacun d'entre eux est une blessure de laquelle je n'ai jamais cru que je me remettrais. Et s'ils m'étaient tous rendus, en vie et en bonne santé et m'aimant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, je les renverrais tous en enfer si ça voulait dire que Connor pouvait être en sécurité.

"Angel, mec." Gunn essaye fort d'être gentil. C'est nouveau pour lui. Je n'arrive pas à dire si ça lui va bien ou pas. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher." Je regarde derrière lui, la lumière pas-si-distante.

"Non, je t'en prie --" Fred avance péniblement entre moi et Gunn, passe ses bras autour de ma taille. "Angel – si tu vas là dehors – qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Cordélia?"

Le nom me rentre dedans, et tout ce qui semblait distant il y a juste une minute – les odeurs, la sensation, la douleur physique – coupe à travers mon chagrin. En une précipitation vive, je suis complètement de retour dans le monde réel. Et c'est mille fois pire.

Je sens mon visage se contorsionner d'agonie, et avant que mes yeux ne se brouillent de larmes, je vois les expressions de Gunn et Fred changer de la panique mal dissimulée au choc et à la douleur. "Oh, mon Dieu," m'étranglais-je. "Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Cordélia?"

Mes jambes cèdent sous moi, et je m'effondre sur mes genoux. Fred enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules; Gunn se tient près de nous, dressé au-dessus, un gardien silencieux. On est blottis ensemble dans le garage, trois réfugiés d'un monde meilleur dans lequel on ne pourra jamais retourner.

Connor est dans une dimension démoniaque. Mon fils est en enfer. Je me souviens de l'enfer.

"Oh, Angel, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée," répète Fred, encore et encore, comme si c'était sa faute d'une façon ou d'une autre. Gunn ne dit rien, mais je sens sa main toucher mon épaule avec hésitation. Je lutte pour ne pas sangloter, parce que si je commence, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Mais les larmes n'arrêtent pas de monter, de ruisseler le long de mon visage, et je ne me sens même pas assez fort pour les essuyer.

Une femme passe à côté de nous, essayant manifestement très fort de ne pas regarder. Je suppose que d'autres personnes ont déjà fait ça. Craquer et pleurer à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Parfois elles l'ont fait parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un qu'elles aimaient. Elles ressentaient ce que je ressens maintenant. Cette dévastation – ce pire-que-le-néant – c'est ça que j'ai amené au monde pendant un siècle.

Est-ce que les Puissances ont pris mon enfant pour me montrer ça? Si oui, qu'elles rôtissent et périssent. Connor n'était pas une leçon. Il n'était pas un outil pour mon instruction. Il était – son propre chef --

"Allez, Angel." Fred est gentille alors qu'elle essuie mon visage pour moi. "Rentrons à la maison --"

"Je ne peux pas," murmurais-je à travers ma gorge serrée. "Connor – ses affaires sont là. Ses jouets." Un tapis amusant qui couine et clignote, et un chien en chiffon rouge. "Son berceau."

"Alors allons chez moi," dit Gunn. "Tu peux rester là autant de temps que tu voudras. Laisse nous t'installer, ok?"

C'est une petite chose, d'une façon – vient chez moi au lieu d'aller chez toi. Mais Gunn ne m'a jamais invité là-bas et, même s'il ne l'a jamais dit, je sais que c'est parce qu'il avait sagement peur d'Angélus, assez malin pour ne pas laisser un vampire être son ami. J'ai essayé de tuer son meilleur ami il y a dix minutes, mais il fait l'offre ici et maintenant. "Merci," parvins-je à dire, parce que je sais qu'il mérite au moins ça. "Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être près de qui que ce soit pour le moment."

Qui que ce soit d'humain.

"On ne te laisse pas tout seul," insiste Fred.

"Je n'irais pas," dis-je. "Je n'irais pas dehors. Je ne – me ferais pas de mal." Je sens plus que voir Fred et Gunn échanger un regard. "Je ne blesserais personne d'autre." Personne d'humain.

"Tu jures, mec?" dit Gunn. "Ne nous oblige pas à dire à Cordélia qu'on t'a perdu aussi."

J'allais sortir dans la lumière et finir tout, et j'aurais fait du mal à Cordélia. Comme si le monde avait besoin de plus de souffrance. "Non," murmurais-je. "Je reviendrais. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul."

D'une façon ou d'une autre je me relève – comment mon corps peut-il encore avoir de la force? J'ai l'impression que mes membres pèsent mille kilos. Ma tête commence déjà à faire mal, une douleur sourde qui palpite des tempes à la mâchoire. Mais je trébuche vers l'égout du garage, soulève le couvercle. Le métal couine, et je peux voir l'entrée du système d'égout.

Fred dit, "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Un peu de bien," dis-je, et je me laisse tomber dans la boue.

* * *

Jusqu'à présent alors que j'y ai réfléchi – et je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi – je pensais qu'il faudrait un moment pour que les instincts de chasse me réclament. Mais trois pas dans les égouts et je le sens: un nid de vampires, et pas si loin que ça. Bien sûr, bien sûr, près de l'hôpital, près de la banque du sang, pourquoi se battre quand on peut voler?

Mon visage change et mon âme se calme et mon corps se raidit alors que je cesse d'être un homme. Les crocs qui percent dans ma bouche me disent que je suis à nouveau un monstre. Et un monstre n'a aucune raison d'espérer, aucune raison d'avoir de la peine, aucune raison d'aimer. Juste une raison d'être. Tuer.

Je cours dans les tunnels vers le nid. Mes pieds martèlent le sol et le métal, donc ils m'entendront arriver. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je mets la main dans ma poche à la recherche du pieu que je garde toujours avec moi. Il est pointu et il est fort et il n'est allé nulle part.

Le premier vampire sort en courant pour voir ce qui arrive. Elle a à peine le temps de réagir avant que je ne plonge le pieu dans sa poitrine. Il y a de la douleur et de la poussière et un cri qui ne dure pas assez longtemps avant de se dissoudre dans le vent.

"C'est quoi ce bordel!?" Un autre vampire passe la tête, et je l'attrape et tord sauvagement. Les os du cou se brisent; un humain mourrait immédiatement, mais il hurle simplement – c'est long et satisfaisant, cette fois. Je lui enfonce le pieu dans le dos au moment où il a fini.

"Bon sang, prenez les épées!" crie un autre à l'intérieur du nid. Et le matin après avoir perdu mon fils pour toujours, je me sens commencer à sourire, parce que je sais combien d'autres meurtres attendent.

Le temps que la précipitation de sang m'ait quitté, il est plusieurs heures plus tard. Combien d'heures, je ne sais pas. Pas assez. Mais à un moment je suis la machine tueuse que je suis censé être, et le moment suivant --

Le moment suivant je suis appuyé contre un mur d'égout, la poussière d'encore un autre vampire se déposant en tas à mes pieds, et la colère et la joie se vident lentement de moi. Marée basse. Mon corps ne semble plus fort et puissant. Il semble épuisé et faible, avec les coups distribués par Sahjahn toujours pesants sur mon corps. Mes mains tremblent autour de l'épée que j'ai prise à l'une de mes victimes. Et mon cœur ne battant pas semble quand même se contracter, encore et encore, une pulsation de douleur.

Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais le pourfendeur des Puissances. Maintenant je suis courbé et voûté, un père chagriné à nouveau. Avant j'étais sauvage et indifférent. Maintenant je suis fatigué et larmoyant et j'ai le cœur brisé. Avant je ne me souvenais de rien sur l'amour. Maintenant si. Qu'est-ce que les Puissances veulent de moi ? Veulent-elles un tueur ou un père? Elles ont laissé mon fils être enlevé. Peut-être que c'est ma réponse.

Je lève légèrement la tête, essayant de prendre mes repères. Je cours sous la ville depuis des heures et des heures – ça ne dit pas exactement combien de kilomètres j'ai couvert. Mais je prends mon temps, j'utilise mes sens et ma propre familiarité avec le bas-ventre de la ville, et je réalise ma localisation. Je suis à la périphérie de Silverlake. Je ne suis pas loin de chez Cordélia.

Cordy n'est pas à la maison, évidemment. Elle ne sait rien de tout ça, et elle n'a pas à la savoir, pas encore. C'est la seule qui est toujours dans ce monde meilleur, où nous sommes tous des amis qui s'aiment et vivent ensemble avec mon bébé. Mais je ne peux pas nier à quel point l'envie de la voir me fait mal – juste de la VOIR, même pas qu'elle me voit. Juste pouvoir regarder son visage, pour me rappeler pourquoi j'ai choisi de continuer.

Et c'est là que j'entends le tonnerre.

Je trouve l'échelle – des barreaux en métal coincés dans le ciment – et je commence à grimper. La plaque d'égout n'est pas loin au-dessus de moi; je peux le dire par la façon dont mes pas résonnent sur le métal au-dessus. Je ne vois pas de lumière.

A la place, alors que je grimpe, je sens des goûtes d'eau commencer à éclabousser mes mains et mon visage. Ma chemise – déjà humide à cause du sang et de la bave – commence à être plus froide. Il y a un autre fracas de tonnerre, et cette fois un éclat de lumière, sans aucun doute causé par un éclair. J'atteints le sommet et ôte le couvercle. Et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me tiens sur un trottoir au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Le soleil ne peut pas me faire de mal, parce que l'orage s'en est débarrassé. De la simple pluie ne rendrait pas la rue sûre pour un vampire; la lumière se faufile à travers les nuages, assez pour tuer en tout cas. Mais le ciel est comme noir maintenant, le vent soufflant autour de moi avec des rafales sauvages. C'est le seul jour qui me permettra et m'autorisera à marcher dans le monde.

Donc je trébuche le long du trottoir, inaperçu. Personne d'autre n'est dehors dans cette bourrasque. Mes pieds semblent trouver le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Cordélia tous seuls ; mon corps connaît le chemin même quand mon esprit est trop épuisé et vaincu pour penser.

Je sais où Cordélia garde sa clé de rechange, mais au lieu d'aller la chercher, je pose juste mes mains contre la porte et murmure, "Dennis." Un moment plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. L'appartement de Cordy est confortablement en désordre, rempli avec ses magazines et ses babioles. J'inspire profondément, respirant les parfums de beurre de cacao et de shampoing aux herbes et ce qui est juste intrinsèquement Cordélia. L'effet est immédiat et complet; je vais de l'isolation et de la désolation à être complètement entouré par elle. C'est comme si elle était apparue de nulle part et m'avait enlacé, et pendant un moment ahuri, je me demande si ça va arriver.

Mais ensuite, sur l'air le plus faible de cette inspiration – il y a un autre parfum. Masculin, fort, pas entièrement humain. Groo.

Je commence à rire. Le son est étrange; c'est le rire de l'hystérie, et je le sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux m'arrêter. Je m'effondre sur son sofa, me cramponnant les côtes alors que je hurle de rire. Groo. Elle est avec Groo. Evidemment qu'elle est avec lui. Je lui ai dit de partir avec lui, pas vrai?

Dennis ferme la porte, mais il ne fait rien d'autre pendant que je convulse de rire. Les seuls autres bruits dans le monde sont le tonnerre, l'éclair et la pluie.

J'ai cédé Cordélia. Pourquoi? Parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas être bon pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin – un homme qui pourrait être dans sa vie de toutes les façons, un amant, et oh Seigneur Cordélia mérite un amant, ou un espoir pour un futur. C'est la même raison pour laquelle j'ai abandonné Buffy, à la fin. Donc je n'ai jamais rien dit, jamais fait le premier pas, j'ai laissé Cordélia tranquille pour qu'elle puisse trouver un homme bon.

Et j'ai laissé Connor à Wesley, parce que je devais apprendre à faire confiance à mes amis. Je devais arrêter de penser que le monde tournait autour de moi, que j'étais le seul capable de protéger Connor. Mon fils avait besoin de faire partie du monde, et donc j'ai laissé Wesley le prendre pour la nuit.

J'ai appris à être un bon ami et un bon père.

"N'ais-je pas beaucoup appris?" m'étranglais-je. Personne ne répond.

Mais après quelques minutes de plus, Dennis enroule quelque chose de doux autour de moi. Au début, je pense que c'est une couverture, mais ensuite je réalise que c'est un T-shirt trop grand – un de ceux dans lesquels Cordélia dort. Ca a plus son odeur que quoi que ce soit d'autre dans l'appartement; c'est doux dans mes mains. Je le serre contre ma poitrine, et le rire se transforme enfin en larmes. Les sanglots contre lesquels j'ai lutté à l'hôpital me submergent, et ça semble ok de ne plus lutter.

* * *

Je me prépare un long moment avant de finalement ouvrir la porte.

Le lobby de l'Hypérion est toujours gâché par le pentagramme sur le sol. Mais la bercelonnette de Connor, ses jouets – ils ont disparu. Je devrais être reconnaissant envers Gunn et Fred; ils les ont enlevé pour moi. Mais ça me fait mal de la même façon.

"Angel?" Fred sort en courant du bureau de Wesley – du bureau. "Angel! Tu es là!" Elle galope vers moi avec ses bras tendus, mais je recule un peu; là tout de suite, toucher n'importe qui d'autre serait de trop. Fred le voit et s'arrête en trébuchant devant moi. "On était inquiet."

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire? Je vais bien ? Je me décide pour, "Je suis de retour."

Gunn passe la tête hors du bureau et étudie mon visage pendant une longue minute. Quoi qu'il voit là semble lui aller, parce qu'il dit, "Tu veux aller chez moi, maintenant?"

Je lève les yeux. Je me demande combien de fois j'ai porté Connor en haut et en bas de ces escaliers. "Non," dis-je. "Je vais dans ma chambre." Ils n'essaient pas de m'arrêter alors que je pars.

Ma chambre est une enveloppe noircie. J'inspire, espérant -- redoutant – pouvoir encore être capable de sentir Connor ici, juste un petit peu. Mais il n'y a rien que le bois carbonisé et la fumée âcre.

Les murs sont en lambeaux. Le lit est rempli de suie. La chambre que mon fils et moi partagions – pendant un très court moment, la maison d'une famille petite et étrange mais heureuse – est détruite. Je suis tout ce qu'il me reste. Je m'assieds au milieu de tout ça, négligeant les cendres, le passé, le futur.

C'est ici que les Puissances veulent que je sois. Et donc c'est ici que je dois rester.


	8. Bleu

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre:** Bleu  
**Auteur: **Dazzle  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimation:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "Quitte ou double".  
**Sommaire:** Après son retour à Los Angeles, Cordélia essaie d'Angel avec son chagrin, de même que de gérer sa propre agitation interne. Huitième dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du bleu: Tristesse, froid, répression, loyauté, union, confiance, paix.

* * *

Je descends le couloir sombre vers la chambre d'Angel. Je lui ai donné une bonne heure pour démonter le berceau --

(-- le berceau de Connor, il ne sera plus jamais dans le berceau --)

-- mais c'est assez. Il ne devrait pas rester seul trop longtemps. Je sais que Fred et Lorne seront là, et ils ont dû bien faire, avec un bon système de soutien, juste pour empêcher Angel de s'en aller. Mais ils ne le connaissent pas comme moi. Ils ne savent pas ce dont il a besoin.

(Ils ne le connaissent pas comme moi, et ils n'ont pas réalisé ce qui se passait quand il buvait le sang, et ils n'ont pas réalisé ce que Wesley faisait, et je l'aurais su mais je n'étais pas là, je n'étais pas là, je n'étais pas là --)

Je repousse ces pensées et arrive devant le seuil d'Angel; prenant une profonde respiration, je frappe pour ce je m'attends être la première de nombreuses tentatives. Mais à la place, tout de suite, je l'entends dire, "Entrez."

Alors que j'entre, je vois que la chambre est fondamentalement inchangée. Les murs sont toujours couverts de suie et fendillé, et les restants de la cuisinière gisent en un amoncellement fripé dans ce qui avait été la cuisine. Mais le berceau est empilé en pièces détachées contre un mur. J'ai choisi le berceau avec Fred, et pendant un moment le souvenir de nous, gloussantes et joyeuses dans un K-Mart, en train de choisir des choses qu'on pensait qu'Angel aimerait, me fait presque craquer.

Angel est assis au pied de son lit ruiné. Il ne se tourne pas vers moi, il continue juste de regarder le berceau. "Je me disais," dit-il avec hésitation, "on devrait donner ces affaires. Pas tout. Je veux – une ou deux choses, je pourrais – je veux dire, quelqu'un pourrait utiliser ce berceau. Peut-être quelqu'un qui ne peut pas s'en offrir un."

"Il y a toujours les bonnes oeuvres," dis-je alors que j'arrive près de lui. Il ne me regarde toujours pas, mais quand je mets ma main sur son épaule, il la couvre avec la sienne. "On pourrait mettre des affaires dans des boîtes, peut-être. Et puis Gunn pourrait les amener avec sa camionnette."

Angel est silencieux un moment, puis dit, "Tu m'aideras à passer ses affaires en revue?"

"Bien sûr." Une partie de moi recule devant ça – ça va faire mal, peut-être plus que n'importe quel autre moment depuis que j'ai découvert ce qui est arrivé à Connor --

(Quand je suis revenue de mes vacances, avec mon chapeau stupide et mes cheveux stupides et un bronzage vraiment magnifique, parce que j'étais partie en vacances, à m'amuser, à m'envoyer en l'air et je n'étais pas là --)

-- mais Angel a besoin de moi, et donc je vais le faire. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait aussi te trouver une nouvelle chambre," suggérais-je. "Il y en a au moins vingt d'utilisables dans l'hôtel. On pourrait te trouver quelque chose sur un étage plus haut, si tu veux. Pour te donner un peu plus d'intimité."

Angel me regarde enfin, son visage confus. "Pourquoi voudrais-je déménager?"

"Je pensais – les souvenirs," dis-je.

Il expire – pas un rire, pas un soupir, mais quelque chose entre. "C'est pour ça que je veux rester ici."

Je hoche la tête, parce que je ne peux pas parler avec ce nœud dans ma gorge. Après une grosse déglutition difficile, je parviens à dire, "Hé bien, tu ne restes pas ici ce soir. Cette chambre ressemble à une briquette en charbon, Angel. Tu as besoin d'un autre endroit où dormir juste le temps qu'on puisse – qu'on puisse nettoyer tout ça."

Il ne discute pas. On fait ses bagages ensemble, travaillant en unisson, sans parler, pour rassembler les vêtements et les savons et toutes les affaires dont il a besoin, puis on descend le couloir, les bras remplis. J'installe ses affaires pendant qu'il va chercher du linge au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'ai jamais fouiné dans les placards et la salle de bain d'Angel, mais on dirait que je sais simplement comment il veut que ça soit. La mousse à raser va dans la douche, pas sur le comptoir. Les chaussures sont tournées vers le fond du placard, pas vers la porte fermée. Ce fait est si petit, si dénué de sens qu'il devrait sembler stupide. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est la première chose que j'ai pu faire pour aider. Je veux dire, je sais que l'écouter a aidé, tout simplement être là pour lui. Mais ça c'est quelque chose que je peux FAIRE, quelque chose avec mes mains. Donc je prends mon temps, poser ses ceintures sur les cintres avec les pantalons, mettre sa montre sur sa table de nuit.

Quand Angel réapparaît avec les draps, on fait le lit ensemble sans rien dire, comme si on l'avait fait cent fois. Angel fait des coins d'hôpital. Je gonfle les oreillers en les installant pour lui. Je l'imagine couché là ce soir, essayant de dormir après tout ce qui s'est passé. Donc je les gonfle encore pour la bonne mesure, comme si des oreillers douillets allaient pouvoir aider.

Finalement, quand on a fini, je vais l'enlacer – mais il ne me rend pas vraiment l'étreinte, et je le lâche rapidement. Je sais sans demander que ce n'est pas moi; c'est juste qu'il vient tout juste de se calmer, donc redevenir tout émotif n'est pas pour le mieux. Tout de même, je sais à quel point j'ai envie de me sentir aimée et réconfortée, ce qu'avoir les bras de quelqu'un autour de moi pourrait signifier là tout de suite. Et Angel doit en avoir besoin un millier de fois plus que moi. Ce n'est simplement pas le moment. Je lui demande, "Ca va aller?"

"Ca va aller," répète-t-il. "Mais – merci, Cordy."

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire," dis-je, et c'est tellement vrai que j'ai envie de pleurer. Il me serre la main une fois avant que je m'en aille.

* * *

Je passe la porte, le corps et l'âme épuisés, ce qui doit être pourquoi j'ai oublié que Groo allait être là, à m'attendre. "Princesse!" dit-il, se levant. La maison est jolie et propre – Groo est plus soigné que moi – et je peux sentir quelque chose qui cuit. Tout est chaud et rempli de lumière, ce qui devrait être plus réconfortant que ça.

"Je suis désolée d'être aussi en retard," dis-je. "J'avais juste besoin de passer un peu plus de temps avec Angel."

Groo acquiesce. "Vous êtes une bonne amie. Cela serait bien pour lui ne pas être isolé dans ce moment sombre. Je ne peux imaginer la tristesse de savoir que son fils est mort."

"Ne dis pas mort." Cassais-je. C'est bien trop rude, sans mentionner injuste, mais je ne peux pas le supporter. "Ne le dis pas. Ok? On ne sait pas."

Groo me regarde avec précaution, et je peux imaginer toutes les choses qu'il doit avoir envie de dire. La dernière fois que Connor a été vu, il était entre les mains d'un homme qui détestait Angel plus qu'il ne détestait – ou même aimait – quoi que ce soit d'autre. Connor a été envoyé dans une dimension démoniaque. Les chances que Connor soit toujours en vie sont minimes, voire inexistantes. Et étant donné que Connor est enfermé où personne ne pourra jamais plus aller le reprendre, Angel l'a quand même perdu pour toujours. Toutes ces choses sont enveloppées dans le mot "mort," et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas supporter de l'entendre.

Mais Groo doit le comprendre, au moins ça. Il dit seulement, "Angel est chanceux d'avoir votre amitié, ma Princesse. Venez. Vous devez avoir faim. Votre esprit cohabitant et moi-même avons fait un bon repas."

Dennis a apparemment guidé Groo vers l'Assistant Hamburger, ce qui ne va pas vraiment donner à Casa del Cordy quatre étoiles de la part de Zagat, mais ce n'est pas mal pour la première fois de Groo dans une cuisine. Cependant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il cuisine.

"J'ai fait griller des Bêtes Veertork sur des feux de camps," explique-t-il. "Leurs tripes peuvent être préparées en une sorte de ragoût si l'on a un chaudron à portée de main."

"Ok, tu vas totalement rester à la cuisine avec des boîtes, des mélanges cuisinés ou surgelés," dis-je. Cet Assistant Hamburger est beaucoup plus appétissant tout d'un coup.

"Je ne vous servirais pas une telle nourriture râpeuse," promet Groo. "Vous méritez bien mieux, ma Princesse."

Je lui souris, et ça fait du bien de sourire; ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait. Et pendant environs une heure, ça fait du bien de ne pas penser à Connor. De ne pas se souvenir que ça s'est passé. C'est comme si je pouvais prétendre que ça n'était pas arrivé – que tout est toujours merveilleux et formidable, et que je suis toujours cette fille insouciante qui s'amuse sur l'Ile de Catalina.

(Mais je ne le suis pas, je ne le suis pas, j'étais partie pour m'amuser et Angel était là, en train de perdre son fils et il souffrait et je n'étais pas avec lui pour l'empêcher ou pour l'aider --)

J'écoute toutes les histoires de Groo, et je ris à toutes ses blagues, et je repousse tout le reste pour simplement me concentrer sur le moment présent.

Mais ensuite, une fois la vaisselle dans l'évier, Groo me prend la main et commence à me conduire vers la chambre.

Evidemment, il veut faire l'amour. Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas ? Et pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas? Plus tôt dans la soirée – quand j'étais avec Angel – je pensais à quel point ça ferait du bien d'être proche de quelqu'un. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce sentiment a disparu maintenant. A la place, ça semble mal. Pire que mal. Comme une perversion. Aller au lit avec Groo, coucher avec Groo, pendant que Connor est perdu et qu'Angel est seul --

D'un autre côté, je l'ai déjà fait, n'est-ce pas? C'est juste que je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là.

"Princesse?" La voix de Groo est douce alors qu'il m'enlace. "Je comprends votre tristesse. Si vous ne le souhaitez pas --"

"Ca va," dis-je, et je l'embrasse. J'essaie de me perdre en lui, de n'être rien d'autre qu'un corps, de ne sentir rien d'autre que ma peau.

Ca ne marche pas. Pour la toute première fois, le système breveté de déni de Cordy échoue totalement et complètement. On va au lit ensemble et, à en juger par sa réaction, Groo passe un très bon moment. Il ne voit pas non plus de différence dans ma réaction. Mais je suis juste le mouvement – déplacer ma main là, réagir quand il fait ça – et ça semble facile.

Mais je suppose que faire semblant ne fera pas de mal pour une fois. Groo est heureux alors qu'il s'endort à mes côtés, et au moins je suis assez fatiguée pour dormir.

Alors que je m'endors, je regarde le portrait qu'Angel a dessiné de moi. Le portrait porte une expression que je n'aurais plus jamais. Pour la neuf centième fois, je me demande comment il a obtenu les bords du visage aussi doux, et pour la première fois, je réalise qu'il a estompé ces lignes avec ses doigts. Il a frôlé mes contours avec ses mains, doucement et soigneusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait rendue magnifique et vraie.

* * *

C'est de la torture. C'est pire que de la torture. La torture ne serait que sur le corps. Des coupures dans la chair, des brûlures sur la peau – ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ça.

Angel pose les paquets de langes dans la boîte. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront un paquet qui est déjà ouvert," dit-il calmement.

"Je suppose que non," dis-je. Donc le paquet de langes ouvert va dans le sac poubelle. On met des affaires de Connor dans un sac poubelle. On les jette avec les ordures.

Je ne peux pas vraiment regarder Angel, mais même avec ma tête baissée, je peux voir ses mains. Il porte un flacon de talc dans une main, une flacon de savon dans l'autre. "Ils ne voudront rien de partiellement utilisé," dit-il. Le sac poubelle frémit alors qu'ils tombent dedans.

On s'agenouille ensemble à côté de la commode et on commence à passer les vêtements en revue, à les mettre dans des boîtes. Quand je soulève chaque petit pyjama, je me souviens de quoi Connor avait l'air quand il les portait. Comment c'était d'attacher les boutons à pression, d'essayer de faire rentrer un petit bras se tortillant dans la manche minuscule. Angel bouge plus doucement maintenant; je sais qu'il pense à ce que je pense, et on n'ose pas se regarder, n'ose pas parler.

Angel sort un minuscule body – si petit que ça doit être un restant de quand Connor était un nouveau-né. Bleu pour un garçon. Il le tient pendant quelques secondes; ses mains sont si grandes, et le vêtement est si petit. Finalement, Angel dit, "Je crois que je veux garder ça."

Je hoche la tête, comme s'il m'avait demandé la permission ou quelque chose comme ça. Angel le plie très soigneusement et le place à côté de lui.

Je dois détourner le regard, et cependant il n'y a rien d'autre à regarder que le tiroir. Je sors un petit costume de marin – je l'ai acheté pour Connor. Angel avait dit que ça avait l'air ridicule. J'avais dit que ça avait l'air mignon. Vraiment, profondément en moi, je pensais que c'était mignon juste parce que c'était tellement ridicule, et je voulais voir si Angel allait céder et lui laisser le porter. Si oui, le chapeau Bourriquet était le prochain sur la liste.

Je ne le saurais jamais maintenant. Je l'ai acheté trop grand pour Connor. J'allais attendre qu'il grandisse pour le mettre. Oh, mon Dieu, il ne va jamais grandir pour le mettre. Il ne va jamais grandir --

"Cordy?"

J'essaie de répondre à Angel, pour dire que je vais bien, mais tout ce qui sort est un gémissement. Je l'étouffe, plaque ma main sur ma bouche, mais il est trop tard. Les larmes brûlent mes yeux, m'aveuglent, et je n'arrive pas à respirer parce que mon corps est bloqué en un long sanglot. Oh, mon Dieu. Connor.

Angel m'attire contre lui et, pendant un moment, tout ce que je peux faire c'est me blottir contre son torse large, sentir ses bras autour de moi, pleurer dans son étreinte. "Shhh," console Angel, et il caresse mes cheveux. On se berce d'avant en arrière, doucement, et je sens ses lèvres effleurer mon front.

Une fois le pire passé, je réalise ce qu'il se passe ici, et la honte me fait me redresser d'un coup. Angel me regarde, surpris. "Je suis désolée," murmurais-je. Ma gorge fait mal à cause des pleurs. "Tu ne devrais pas avoir à prendre soin de moi. Je suis censée prendre soin de toi."

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes. "Cordy, ça va," dit-il. "Ca aide, de voir que – qu'il manque à d'autres personnes aussi."

Et ça me fait pleurer à nouveau. Angel m'enlace à nouveau, me tapote le dos. "On va prendre soin l'un de l'autre," dit-il, et j'acquiesce alors que je l'étreins en retour.

* * *

Après m'être reprise, Angel et moi finissons. Il prend le pitoyablement peu de choses qu'il a choisi de garder dans sa chambre temporaire, et je commence à descendre les boîtes. Gunn est au comptoir et il me sourit, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez près et il voit ce que je porte.

On est silencieux pendant un moment. Finalement, il dit, "Ca semble mal, de s'en débarrasser, tu sais? Comme si on faisait croire qu'il n'a jamais été là."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça," dis-je. "Je pense juste que si on garde tout ça dans les parages, ça va faire mal à Angel de les voir."

"Je sais," dit-il. "Fred et moi, on a pris le lit et les jouets qui étaient ici en bas, on les a amenés dans les cuisines. Tu voudras peut-être aller faire le tri dedans aussi, peut-être." Je hoche la tête, et Gunn soupire. "Je n'arrive simplement pas à croire que cet enfant est mort."

"Ne dis pas ça!" Gunn me regarde, et j'essaie d'être calme. "On n'en est pas vraiment sûr, alors – alors ne le dis pas, ok?"

"Compris." Gunn est un homme assez malin pour ne pas discuter avec une femme bouleversée. Il se contente d'hausser les épaules et montre le bureau de Wesley. Je veux dire, le bureau. "Il y a plus de boîtes là-dedans, si tu en as besoin."

Je me glisse dans le bureau. Il fait sombre et calme; je sais, sans avoir de moyens de le savoir, que personne n'a passé beaucoup de temps ici. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je n'allume pas la lampe; je cligne juste des yeux et regarde dans la lumière faible venant du lobby.

Tellement de choses sont parties. Ce gros livre de mots croisés n'est plus sur le coin. La tasse qu'il utilisait pour boire du thé ne pend plus sur son crochait. Il avait l'habitude de garder une cravate ici, juste au cas où un client important viendrait à l'improviste. Plus rien. Fred a mentionné qu'elle lui avait amené ses affaires, mais je m'attendais un peu à voir ces choses. Quand elle a nettoyé sa présence, elle l'a fait vraiment -- consciencieusement.

Il ne reste qu'un seul des biens de Wesley; je tends le bras pour prendre la photo dans ma main tremblante. Me souriant, il y a Fred et Gunn, moi et Angel. Connor est un petit paquet dans les bras d'Angel, il n'y a que ses yeux et son nez qui sortent de la couverture bleue. Wesley a pris la photo. Le cadre est brillant de perles et de paillettes que j'ai collées dessus à Noël, quand Wesley paniquait et ne savait pas ce qu'on aimerait comme cadeaux, et a fait des cookies pour nous tous.

Et tout d'un coup j'ai tellement envie de récupérer Wesley que ça fait mal, et je mords ma lèvre, fort. Il a été là pour moi tant de fois – même quand Angel ne l'était pas – et il essayait seulement d'aider – donc est-ce que je ne lui dois pas --

Non. NON. Je regarde à nouveau la photo, et je me concentre sur le visage d'Angel, sur la joie transparente qu'il avait juste en portant Connor dans ses bras. Il n'aurait plus jamais cette expression, et c'est à cause de Wesley. De tout ce qu'on se devait, ce qu'on se devait le plus c'est de la loyauté. On se faisait confiance parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le monde à quoi se fier. Mais Wesley n'a pas fait confiance à Angel quand ça comptait vraiment, et ses raisons n'ont pas d'importance. J'ai déjà laissé tomber Angel une fois --

(-- à faire de la plongée à la côte avec mon amant pendant que le fils d'Angel se faisait enlever --)

-- et je ne le laisserais plus tomber. Je ne peux lui donner rien d'autre que de la loyauté maintenant, mais je peux lui donner ça. Ce qui veut dire que Wesley n'a plus de chance.

* * *

Gunn et moi faisons le trajet jusqu'au bonnes oeuvres ensemble. C'est un jour ensoleillé – un ciel radieux sans un seul nuage. Donc c'est une partie qu'on peut miséricordieusement épargner à Angel.

Gunn, qui n'est pas trop dans le truc des émotions à nu, n'arrête pas d'essayer de faire la conversation. "Qu'est-ce que fait le Groosalugg aujourd'hui?" me demande-t-il.

Il me faut une minute pour y réfléchir. "Crois-le ou non, il joue au touriste. Lorne, que Dieu bénisse son déguisement écailleux, est parti avec Groo pour la journée. Là tout de suite, il devrait être sur le tour d'Universal Studios." Je suppose que Lorne se fait passer pour un figurant. Il est bon à ce genre de chose.

"Aw, mince," dit Gunn avec un demi-sourire. "J'espère qu'il ne va pas essayer de sauter du bus pour attaquer King Kong." Je ris avec lui, et puis je réfléchis à quel point c'est plausible, et maintenant je sais que je vais être inquiète toute la journée.

"Je devais lui trouver quelque chose à faire," dis-je, l'expliquant à la fois à Gunn et à moi-même. "Ce n'est pas vraiment juste pour lui, de traîner avec nous alors qu'on ne peut penser qu'à --"

"Je sais," dit Gunn, interrompant le nom. Il tourne abruptement à droite alors qu'il le dit, "C'est clair qu'il arrive dans le groupe de la façon difficile."

Gunn ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. J'ai besoin d'en parler, et je ne peux pas parler de Groo avec Angel, pas quand il a autant de choses à gérer. "Je veux dire, je sais que Groo se sent compatissant. Il ne pourrait pas être plus gentil ou compréhensif. Mais c'est tout, tu sais ? De la compassion. Il n'a vu Connor qu'une fois ou deux. Il ne ressent pas ce qu'on ressent. Il ne peut pas vraiment lui manquer."

Gunn ne dit rien; il acquiesce simplement. J'ai envie de le casser – ça serait un bon moment de laisser tomber la gang attitude et d'être vrai –mais ensuite je vois vraiment son visage. La mâchoire de Gunn est serrée, et il cligne assez vite des yeux, et puis je ne peux plus le regarder. On passe le reste du trajet en silence.

Quand il se gare près des bonnes oeuvres, on commence à décharger les boîtes et le berceau hâtivement – travaillant vite, essayant de ne pas y penser. Les gens des bonnes œuvres nous demandent si on veut un reçu. On n'en veut pas.

Puis Gunn attrape la dernière boîte et, sans même y réfléchir, je tends la main et l'arrête. "Attends," dis-je. "Attends." Il se tient là, attendant que je fasse -- quoi? Je ne sais pas.

J'ouvre les rabats et attrape la première chose que je touche – un petit lapin en peluche avec des oreilles retombantes. Je me souviens de Connor qui tirait sur ces oreilles, et je suis heureuse d'avoir un souvenir qui va avec. Gunn soulève un sourcil vers moi. "J'ai fini," lui dis-je. "Vas-y." Et je fourre le lapin dans mon sac alors qu'il se débarrasse des dernières affaires de Connor.

* * *

On revient juste après le coucher du soleil. Fred est dans le lobby quand on entre – ce n'est pas surprenant. Ce qui est surprenant est le fait qu'Angel soit là avec elle. Ils ont tous les deux le nez dans un livre. "Uh-oh," dit Gunn. "Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on a une affaire."

"Une possible affaire," clarifie Fred. Elle repousse ses lunettes avec son index. "Cette dame pense que son carlin est possédé."

"A quel point on est fauché, au juste?" demandais-je, mains sur les hanches. La question fait sourire un peu Angel, comme c'était censé le faire. Bien.

"Laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien compris," dit Gunn. "Cette dame pense que le diable est dans son chien à tête de chauve-souris?"

"Pas le diable," dit Angel. "Elle pense que c'est le fantôme de son schnauzer. Elle pense qu'il est jaloux qu'elle ait repris un nouveau chien si tôt."

"Et donc vous vérifiez pour voir si des chiens se sont déjà faits posséder." Je secoue la tête. "Incroyable, les choses qu'on ferait pour un billet. Cette femme est tarée, même par rapport à la normale déjà tarée de notre clientèle habituelle."

"Ne sois pas méchante," dit Fred avec un sourire qui ôte les dards des mots. "Elle est juste triste parce que son premier chien est mort."

Le mot atterri au centre de la pièce comme une bombe. Personne ne dit rien, personne ne réagit visiblement, mais l'ambiance dans la pièce va de bien à plus sombre que la nuit en deux seconde. Mort. Elle l'a dit, le mot qu'on ne peut pas dire, elle l'a dit juste devant lui, et ça n'a pas d'importe si c'était juste à propos d'un chien. Ce seul mot à du pouvoir sur nous maintenant, et vous pouvez les voir dans les yeux d'Angel.

Angel se lève lentement et ferme soigneusement le livre. "Excusez-moi," dit-il, et il monte à l'étage sans un autre mot.

On le regarde partir en silence, mais à la minute où il est hors de notre vue, je me tourne vivement vers Fred. Mon coeur palpite avec fureur. "Pourquoi tu as dit ça?" exigeais-je.

"Je suis désolée!" La pauvre Fred tremble, nouant ses mains dans son pull. "Je ne réfléchissais pas --"

"Tu dois réfléchir! On doit faire attention! Angel – il ne peut pas entendre ça --"

"Cordy, recule, tu veux," dit Gunn, passant son bras autour des épaules de Fred. "Fred n'a pas fait exprès. Angel le sait."

Je le sais aussi, et j'ai l'impression d'être la plus grande garce du monde pendant quatre secondes. Puis je réalise qu'Angel est là-haut, tout seul. "Désolée," dis-je brièvement.

"Ce n'est rien," murmure Fred. "On est tous – on ne va pas très bien, pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'on ne le sera pas pendant un moment."

"Je vais aller le voir," dis-je, et ils ne disent rien d'autre alors que je pars. Je monte les escaliers deux à la fois, et entre ça et le fait que j'essaie de ne pas pleurer, j'arrive à peine à respirer quand j'atteins sa porte.

J'entre sans frapper; Angel est assis sur son lit, son dos contre la tête du lit. Il lui faut une minute pour me regarder. "Angel? Tu vas --" Bien? Je ne peux pas lui demander ça.

Angel dit, lentement, "Cordélia, tu penses que Connor est mort?"

C'est mon signal pour mentir comme pas possible. Mais la manière dont il me regarde – totalement ouvert, ne cachant rien – demande la vérité. "Je suis désolée, Angel. Mais – je pense qu'il doit l'être."

Il acquiesce, digérant ça, et lève les yeux vers le plafond. Je peux voix la faible lueur des larmes non versées dans ses yeux. Je m'assieds sur le lit avec lui, passe mes bras autour de sa taille, me blottis contre lui. Peu importe ce dont il a besoin, je le lui donnerai.

Et puis, mince s'il ne dit pas, "Buffy --"

Sa voix s'interrompt, et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient de déverser de l'acide sur moi. Mon esprit brûle. Buffy. Il veut Buffy. Je ne peux pas l'aider maintenant. Il n'y a que Buffy qui puisse.

Et puis je me sens encore plus mal. Est-ce que je ne viens pas de me promettre que je lui donnerai tout ce dont il a besoin ? Si c'est Buffy, hé bien, c'est Buffy. Mon ego peut aller se rasseoir. "Ok," murmurais-je. "Tu – tu veux l'appeller? Ou est-ce que je devrais le faire?" Est-ce que Buffy est au courant pour Connor? Vais-je devoir lui raconter toute l'histoire? Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux, m'y préparant."Ou je pourrais juste te conduire directement à Sunnydale --"

"Cordélia -- non." Angel me regarde très bizarrement. "Je ne voulais pas dire – Je ne la réclamais pas."

Mon ego n'est pas assis aussi loin que je ne me sens pas mieux quand il dit ça. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?" demandais-je, re-glissant mes bras autour de lui.

"Quand j'ai vu Buffy l'automne dernier, après qu'elle soit revenue --" Il est silencieux à nouveau pendant une seconde, réfléchissant. Je n'arrive à croire qu'il va finalement me raconter cette histoire maintenant, de toutes les fois où il aurait pu le faire.

Enfin, Angel dit, "Quand Buffy était morte – elle était au paradis, Cordélia."

"Vraiment?" Tout ce que je peux penser c'est, Si tous les vampires et démons s'avèrent être vrais, je suppose que ça n'est qu'équitable que le paradis soit vrai aussi.

"Elle m'a dit comment c'était, du mieux qu'elle a pu. Je – J'ai eu l'idée que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait mettre en mots, pas exactement. Mais elle a dit que c'était comme – comme un monde fait d'amour. C'était tout ce que tu pouvais voir, tout ce que tu pouvais connaître. Tout ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Une joie qui se renouvelle à chaque nouveau moment. Ca t'entoure. Ca fait partie de toi. Toute la douleur, la souffrance de la vie a disparu. Il n'y a rien que de la lumière. Rien que de l'amour."

Quelle idée magnifique -- non, ce n'est pas une idée. C'est réel. Tout ce qu'on endure ici, tout ce qu'on fait pour les Puissances – il y a vraiment une récompense à la fin, et c'est merveilleux. Pendant un moment, j'oublie de respirer alors que j'y pense. C'est à ça que ressemble le paradis. Et le paradis est réel.

"Si Connor est en vie – alors il est dans une dimension démoniaque," dit Angel. "J'ai eu un aperçu de cette dimension. Ca m'a rappelé l'enfer où j'ai été. Je ne pourrais pas continuer si je pensais qu'il était là-bas – souffrant comme je --"

"Angel --"

"Mais s'il est mort -- Cordy, si Connor est mort, il est au paradis. Alors il fait partie de tout cet amour." Angel me sourit un petit peu alors qu'il le dit, et c'est le sourire le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu. "Je veux ça pour lui. Tu vois?"

Je ne peux rien dire. Je l'embrasse – une fois, rapidement, sur la bouche – et puis je l'enlace aussi étroitement que je peux. Il n'a pas de souffle à couper. On s'accroche l'un à l'autre pendant le plus long des moments, ne disant rien, ne pensant qu'à Connor. Souhaitant qu'il soit mort.  
Après un moment, je remue un peu dans ses bras, et Angel me serre plus près. Nos jambes sont un peu emmêlées ensemble. Mes mains sont sur son dos, donc je peux sentir ses muscles bouger alors qu'il m'enlace. Je me blottis contre son torse, et il pose son menton sur mon front.

A cet instant, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une allumette; quelque chose en moi s'enflamme, et tout à propos de l'amitié et du paradis et des malédictions semblent s'envoler. Pendant une seconde, tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est: Homme, Femme, Lit.

Je prends une profonde respiration, éclairci mes pensées et j'y réfléchi attentivement. Horrible mais vrai: C'est probablement la seule fois où la malédiction ne peut pas entrer en jeu. Où est le bonheur parfait maintenant? Une nuit de plaisir, d'intimité, de délivrance – Je pourrais lui donner ça, et il n'a pas eu ça depuis si longtemps. Qui a dit que faire l'amour doit toujours être à propos d'amour romantique? Je pourrais l'aimer avec mon corps, le réconforter avec tout mon être. Je pourrais faire ça. Je veux faire ça.

Mon corps bat la chamade, et j'ai peur que si je bouge juste un peu, je vais commencer à trembler. Comment est-ce que je lui demande s'il a envie de ça?

"Angel?" Il serre mon épaule un peu pour montrer qu'il écoute. "Tu veux que je reste ce soir?" On a déjà dormi dans le même lit auparavant, donc il va croire que c'est de ça que je parle. Mais une fois qu'on sera sous les couvertures – couchés l'un à côté de l'autre --

Le cœur palpitant toujours, je me redresse un peu pour regarder son visage. Il me regarde bizarrement, avec une des expressions que je n'ai pas encore appris à lire. "Rester -- ici? Avec moi?"

"Ouais." Je me sens si exposée, si nerveuse. Mais je lui souris un peu, et il prend une profonde respiration.

"Je – Je suppose que tu pourrais --" Angel étudie mon visage, comme s'il essayait de deviner mon expression. Est-ce qu'il comprend ce que je veux vraiment dire? Non, il est trop confus. Trop surpris. Il se redresse contre la tête du lit, essayant clairement de réfléchir. "Mais et Groo? Il ne t'attend pas chez toi?"

Groo. GROO. Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais?

"Tu as raison," dis-je. J'acquiesce et j'essaye de faire comme si j'y avais pensé. "Tu as raison. Groo – il comprend, mais je ne devrais vraiment pas le mettre en dépôt." Je force un sourire. "Donc, fin du grand plan de passer la nuit." Aussi vite que possible, sans avoir l'air embarrassée, je me désentortille d'Angel et descends du lit. "Je dois y aller."

"Cordy?" Je souris, toute joyeuse et désinvolte, alors que je regarde Angel, qui semble mortellement sérieux. "Je voulais te demander quelque chose. A propos de -- Groo."

Ok, je n'ai pas vu ça venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me demander? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer. Mais je sais, alors que je le regarde, que je vais devoir lui dire la vérité. J'essaie de me détendre. "Tu peux tout me demander," dis-je, et je le pense.

"Est-ce que tu – es-tu --" Angel essaye de trouver les mots qu'il veut, et je me demande pourquoi je me sens étourdie, et puis je réalise que je retiens mon souffle. Angel dit, "Est-ce que Groo est bon pour toi?"

J'expire. C'est une réponse facile. "Ouais, il l'est," répondis-je.

Angel acquiesce une fois. Il dit, lentement, "Bien, je suis content. Pour vous deux."

"Merci," dis-je. Et je parvins à sourire alors que je pars. Mon cœur n'arrête de battre la chamade que quand je suis à mi-chemin de la maison.

* * *

"Et puis un grand Léviathan s'est élevé des profondeurs," dit Groo. "Au début, j'étais alarmé, mais ensuite j'ai vu le mécanisme et j'ai réalisé que c'était un faux."

J'acquiesce et souris et continue de manger mes Rice-A-Roni.

Groo et moi faisons l'amour à nouveau, et c'est mieux cette fois; d'une façon ou d'une autre je parvins à fermer mon esprit et à me perdre un peu dans le moment. Il est doux avec moi, comme toujours. Mais tout de même, la meilleure partie est quand tout est fini et qu'il me prend simplement dans ses bras.

Une fois que Groo est endormi, je me glisse doucement hors du lit et je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon sac. Je mets ma main dedans jusqu'à ce que je le touche – la douce fourrure du petit lapin en peluche. Je m'assieds sur le sofa et caresse les oreilles tombantes du bout des doigts.

Demain, peut-être, je sortirais l'ancienne boîte à migraine, actuellement rangée au-dessus de mon placard. Je pourrais mettre le lapin dedans, avec quelques photos et autres. Ca sera la boîte de Connor maintenant, et je pourrais la garder sous le lit à nouveau. Parce que ce n'est rien de garder certaines choses secrètes, et intimes, et chéries.


	9. Blanc

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas..._

**Titre:** Blanc  
**Auteur:** Dazzle  
**Traductrice : **Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations: **R  
**Spoilers:** Dans les environs de l'épisode de la saison trois d'Ats "Demain".  
**Sommaire:** Angel et Cordélia réalisent enfin où les chemins de ces derniers mois les ont menés. Neuvième et dernier dans la Série du Prisme, qui suit le développement des sentiments de Cordy et Angel durant la saison trois.

Le symbolisme du blanc: respect, humilité, innocence, naissance, création, mariage, hivers, bien. Quand toutes les couleurs de la lumière sont combinées, le résultat est de la lumière blanche.

* * *

Alors que je prends les clés de voiture et que le moteur s'éteint, je réalise que je suis entouré par un silence qui est trop rare à L.A. Pas un silence pur, bien entendu; juste la tranquillité de la séparation d'avec les automobiles et les radios et les voix humaines. Je peux toujours entendre tellement, mais tout est plus doux. Plus naturel. Le cri des mouettes, le bruissement du vent à travers les herbes hautes de la plage, et par-dessus tout, l'afflux sourd de l'océan.

Comme si j'étais somnambule – marchant en dormant – je sors de la voiture, j'inspire profondément comme un homme vivant, et sens l'air frais de la mer. J'avance jusqu'au promontoire et regarde l'océan, des vagues neigeuses se trémoussent vers le rivage, s'écrasent, repartent à nouveau. Mon pied effleure quelque chose et je baisse les yeux; c'est un coquillage, trop loin de l'eau et trop brillant et opalescent pour être une vraie trouvaille. C'est un souvenir, acheté et laissé tomber et oublié.

La coquille est lisse dans ma main tandis que je le ramasse. Je me souviens que, quand j'étais enfant, je croyais qu'on pouvait entendre l'océan si on portait un coquillage à l'oreille. Mais ce n'est rien d'autre que l'écho du battement de coeur et du flux du sang, amplifié et capturé dans la spire. Mais, pendant un instant, je cède à la tentation de l'essayer; ce soir, il semble que tout peut arriver. Je porte le coquillage à ma propre oreille et, comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre – je n'entends rien. Je m'en fiche. Là tout de suite, tout ce que je fais, c'est essayer d'écouter le souvenir des mots dans mon esprit.

"Ca dépend de ce que tu ressens," a-t-elle dit. A propos de quoi, j'ai demandé. "A propos de moi." De quoi avait l'air sa voix quand elle a dit ça? Comment était-elle? Elle était -- directe, mais pas certaine. Son ton s'est élevé juste un petit peu quand elle a dit "moi" – n'est-ce pas? – posant presque une question, mais ne demandant pas une réponse tout de suite. Simple, doux -- mais me taquinant, juste un tout petit peu. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce que je ressens, mais au moins elle suppose. Je peux me sentir sourire – à moitié avec anticipation, à moitié avec une pure incrédulité ahurie.

Juste quand je pensais que je l'avais perdue – avant même qu'on ait eu une chance – on dirait que ça pourrait se passer après tout.

Moi et Cordy. Angel et Cordélia. Pitié, faites que ce soit vrai. Pitié, faites qu'elle ressente ce que je pense qu'elle ressent, dire ce que j'espère qu'elle va dire.

Pitié, ne me laissez pas gâcher ça.

* * *

Ok, expliquez-moi ça: Si je conduis vers un combat avec un démon poisseux, où je suis sûre d'être couverte de pus, les autoroutes sont fluides et j'arrive en un temps record. Si je me dirige vers le DMV pour raconter une fausse histoire dans le but d'expliquer le permis perdu qui gît sur le sol d'une autre dimension, je peux y être en à peu près cinq minutes pour pouvoir m'asseoir dans le bureau et attendre toute la journée.

Mais à la seconde où j'essaie d'avoir un rendez-vous romantique avec mon meilleur ami, très-probablement-sur-le-point-de-devenir-mon-petit-ami, toutes les personnes de la Californie du Sud sortent sur l'autoroute et roulent à du vingt à l'heure. Comment le savent-ils ? Et pourquoi font-ils ça ?

Je tapote mes mains sur le volant avec impatience, mais alors que je sens le volant contre mes paumes, je commence à rire.

Je suis amoureuse d'Angel. Ca ressemble à une phrase d'une autre langue et, en même temps, je sais que c'est vrai. Je veux dire, je le SAIS, jusque dans mes os, dans mon sang. J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces femmes dans les bandes dessinées; il doit y avoir une bulle de pensées au-dessus de ma tête qui dit, "Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle?"

Toutes ces fois où on est resté tard, à parler, assis côte à côte. La petite quantité de nuit où on a dormi dans le même lit, sans se toucher, mais avec nos corps tout de même incurvés l'un vers l'autre. La manière dont on sait lire dans les pensées de l'autre la moitié du temps, et totalement se surprendre le reste du temps. C'est comme ça que les amoureux sont ensemble. Mon Dieu, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont ensemble s'ils sont chanceux. Et on a ça depuis si longtemps, et je ne le pige que maintenant ?

Je dois vous dire, il n'y a rien de tel que de réaliser qu'une année entière de votre vie peut-être résumée par le mot "Duh."

Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Angel? Comment je l'explique? Je veux dire, est-ce que je lâche simplement, "Angel, je t'aime?" Et s'il ne ressent pas la même chose ? Je MOURRAIS. Et lui aussi, sauf pour la partie où il est déjà mort.

Mais la façon dont il a réagi quand je lui ai demandé de me rencontrer là – le ton de sa voix – je pense qu'il ressent la même chose. Je pense. J'espère. S'il ne le réalise pas, s'il est coincé dans sa propre cave de déni, je jure devant Dieu que je l'en ferais sortir. Pendant une minute, je m'imagine en cambrioleuse vêtue d'un justaucorps, mon oreille pressée contre la poitrine d'Angel pendant que j'essaie de trouver le code qui le déverrouillera, le libèrera.

Mais, s'il le réalise – s'il ressent la même chose --

Tout d'un coup, je me souviens d'une centaine de petits moments, et je les vois sous un tout autre jour. La façon dont il a flippé après que je sois presque morte et que je me sois faite démonisée à la place. La façon dont il a touché mon visage quand il est venu chez moi la nuit pour parler de Buffy. La façon dont il m'a dessinée pour mon portrait de Noël. Je pense qu'Angel le réalise. Je pense qu'Angel le sait depuis longtemps.

Et il m'a laissée partir avec Groo? Il a dû se sentir – comment vais-je expliquer --

Je recommence à sourire alors que je réalise que je n'aurais rien à expliquer. Je n'aurais même pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Quand j'arriverais près de lui, et qu'on se regardera – on saura. Là, à cet instant. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit sur comment on ne devrait pas ou les malédictions ou les bohémiens, je vais l'attraper et l'embrasser si longuement et si bien que ça dira tout ce qu'il y a dans mon coeur.

Et peut-être que la manière dont il m'embrassera me dira la même chose. Je me souviens de la bouche d'Angel – la légère plénitude de sa lèvre inférieure, la position de sa mâchoire, son menton fort. Je peux imaginer comment son visage s'ajustera au mien, l'angle dont on aura besoin. Je réalise que j'ai inconsciemment incliné un peu mon visage; il est plus grand que moi. Les détails sont tous tellement réels pour moi, comme si on s'était embrassé une centaine de fois auparavant.

Oh, mon Dieu, je suis tellement prête à la voir, à lui dire. Et les voitures vont juste plus lentement pour me contrarier.

Attendez une seconde.

Les voitures VONT vraiment plus lentement --

* * *

Fichus bohémiens. Cordélia n'est même pas encore là – on ne s'est même pas embrassé pour la première fois, à moins qu'on ne compte là fois où on était possédé, ou la fois où elle essayait de se débarrasser des visions, et je ne -- et j'ai déjà tellement envie d'elle que mon corps fait mal. Et je ne l'aurai jamais, pas de la façon dont j'en rêve.

Mais je peux le supporter si je le dois. Et Cordélia – je le jure devant Dieu, elle ne le regrettera jamais. Je ne peux pas avoir le bonheur parfait en elle – et juste à cet instant, m'imaginer être en elle, pouvoir sentir sa chaleur vivante tout autour de moi, je sais que ça déchirerait mon âme en lambeaux – mais rien ne m'empêche de lui donner tout ce que je ne peux pas prendre moi-même. Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire: lui donner tout ce dont elle a besoin, tout ce qu'elle voudra.

Je regarde la Plymouth, en particulier le siège arrière, bas et long. Je l'imagine couchée sur le dos sur ce siège, glissant lentement son pantalon le long de sa taille, abaissant mon visage entre ses jambes. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement alors que j'imagine le goût qu'elle aura, et je me demande comment elle est – si elle est bruyante, ou si elle est silencieuse, ou -- oh, mon Dieu, Cordy, arrive s'il-te-plaît. Je veux savoir. J'ai l'intention de le savoir.

Vais-je être frustré? Ouais. Mais si c'est le prix – si c'est tout ce que je devrais gérer pour être amoureux de Cordélia – alors c'est un tout petit prix à payer.

Il y a un temps où je ne pensais pas comme ça. Il y a quelques années, il semblait que ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour, consumer complètement la passion, était ce fardeau insupportable. Il se tenait entre moi et Buffy comme un fichu mur de pierre. Je n'arrivais à penser qu'à ce que je ne pouvais pas donner à Buffy. Et maintenant je ne pense qu'à ce que je peux donner à Cordélia.

Pour la première fois, je réalise à quel point j'avais l'impression que Buffy était une autre de mes victimes – une personne de plus que je tirais loin de la lumière. Je voyais la mission pour laquelle on se battait, et je savais que mes désirs m'éloignaient de ça. Je pensais que c'était égoïste. Je pensais que c'était mal.

J'ai sacrifié pour amour pour Buffy sur cet autel, et ce n'est que maintenant que je sais que cet autel était consacré à de faux dieux.

Encore cet automne dernier, j'ai fait du mal à Buffy pour cette mission. Je me suis dit que des personnes sans nom et sans visage que je pourrais, ou non, sauver, avaient plus d'importance que cette personne dont le nom avait représenté le monde pour moi, dont le visage ne pourra jamais s'effacer de mon esprit .J'ai choisi un besoin abstrait à la place de la souffrance très réelle d'un individu. Je ne referai plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et murmure, "Je suis désolé," à une fille que je ne reverrai probablement plus jamais. Je ne m'excuse pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre; je ne m'excuserai jamais de ce que je ressens pour Cordélia, ni à Buffy, ni à personne. Mais je m'excuse d'avoir appris ces leçons de la manière difficile, à travers la souffrance de Buffy et la mienne.

Maintenant je sais qu'une mission ne pourra jamais être plus grande qu'un individu, ne peut exister en dehors de tout moment. Si vous pensez qu'une cause importe plus qu'une personne, alors vous avez perdu de vue à propos de quoi cette cause est censée être.

Plus tôt cette année, j'étais prêt à laisser partir Cordélia, et je m'étais dit que j'en avais fini avec l'Amour, l'idéal, le fardeau. Maintenant je sais que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que l'aimer, l'acte, la réalité. Du nom au verbe. De la mort à la vie. Du mensonge à la vérité.

* * *

"Je suis la Visionnaire d'Angel." Ces mots sont les seuls mots qui ont du sens. La seule chose qui a eu du sens dans ma vie pendant si longtemps – des années maintenant --

Comment pourrais-je jamais séparer ces mots? Je suis une Visionnaire; c'est ce que Skip me dit d'embrasser. Mais je suis aussi celle d'Angel, et c'est de ça qu'il me dit de m'éloigner. Comment cela pourrait-il être? Angel est la raison pour laquelle je suis une Visionnaire. Il est la raison pour laquelle je suis – une adulte, une battante, un champion. Je pense qu'il est probablement aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis une bonne personne, ou, à n'importe quel niveau, la bonne personne que je suis devenue.

Plus que ça: Il est la raison pour laquelle je crois. Ce dernier Noël, quand je pouvais sentir cette obscurité grandir profondément en moi, je n'ai jamais abandonné. Je ne me suis même presque pas laissée avoir peur. Pourquoi? Parce que je pouvais regarder Angel et son fils – le fils qui lui est revenu, malgré les chances – et je pouvais croire aux miracles. Je pouvais croire que les Puissances prendraient soin de moi, me garderaient aux côtés d'Angel pour que je puisse voir tous ces Noël à venir.

Angel était la personne dans ma vie que j'avais le moins envie de quitter. Il était déjà le centre de ma vie – Seigneur, comment ais-je pu ne pas le voir à l'époque? Mais je savais déjà à quel point il était important. A quel point c'était bien pour moi de le faire passer en premier.

Et maintenant Skip me dit de mettre Angel de côté. Les Puissances nous ont rassemblés, et maintenant les Puissances veulent nous séparer? Je ne comprends pas. Non. Mais les Puissances ne mentent jamais.

Tout ce temps, j'ai vu ma mission en termes d'individu. Une seule personne. Je n'ai jamais oublié toutes les personnes qu'on devait aider, toutes ces vies qu'on devait sauver; mais tout de même, c'était Angel que je voyais faire le sauvetage. Mes visions, ses mains. Deux parties d'un tout. Inséparable.

Mais maintenant je dois me demander si peut-être c'est plus grand qu'une personne -- non, deux personnes. Plus grand que nous.

* * *

Les Puissances sont des garces menteuses.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fallu aussi longtemps pour le comprendre? Moi, de toutes les personnes? Pendant un siècle, j'ai porté une malédiction avec une échappatoire capable de détruire d'innombrables vies, en commençant par celles des personnes les plus proches de moi. Se sont-elles données la peine de me le faire savoir ? Si pas pour mon bien, pour celui de tous les autres? Jamais. Les Puissances ont envoyé Whistler pour me donner un but dans la vie, et Whistler m'a envoyé tout droit vers une fille que je ne savais pas comment aimer et ne pourrais pas garder. Puis elles ont envoyé Doyle, pour m'éloigner du bord avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, et elles ne lui ont même pas donné une vision qui aurait pu le laisser sauver sa propre vie. Puis elles ont laissé Doyle transférer ses capacités à Cordélia, même si elles auraient pu la tuer – et elles ont été si fichtrement près de la tuer --

Et pendant tout ce temps, je me disais qu'elles m'enseignaient tellement de choses. Que j'apprenais, me rachetais, grandissais de la manière dont elles le voulaient. Mais tout ce que je faisais, c'est m'incliner sous ce poids. J'ai dû enfreindre les règles pour comprendre à quel point les règles étaient vraiment insensées.

J'ai accompli de la magie noire pour récupérer mon fils. Les Puissances m'ont fait croire qu'en faisant ça, je commettais un péché innommable. Je me suis senti coupable, aussitôt que j'ai pu ressentir quoi que ce soit. Seigneur, j'ai même prié pour que mon fils soit mort et au paradis – sous la garde des Puissances – au lieu de continuer à essayer de le sauver.

Et maintenant Connor est de retour. Il est plus vieux, et il est embrouillé, et on a perdu tellement d'années – mais bon sang, il est en vie, et il est de retour, et pourquoi ça? La magie noire a marché. Ca a créé une fissure, et cette fissure a mené à la création d'un chemin qu'il a suivi pour revenir à mes côtés. Connor est tombé au centre du pentagramme que j'ai peint sur le sol. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence.

Je regarde l'océan à nouveau, cette pénombre infinie, cet horizon sans fin. Pendant un bref instant, je me rappelle de mon ancienne foi en les Puissances, en la mission. J'y croyais si profondément, et cette croyance était plus magnifique que tout ce que j'avais ressenti depuis si longtemps.

Mais j'ai quelque chose d'encore plus magnifique maintenant – l'amour de Cordélia, et peut-être, un jour, celui de Connor à nouveau. Tout ça parce que j'ai ignoré les "leçons" des Puissances et que j'ai commencé à suivre mon coeur. Si j'avais fait ça depuis le début, je n'aurais jamais perdu Connor tout court. Je n'aurais jamais fait confiance à Wesl – personne d'autre pour prendre soin de lui. Je l'aurais gardé en sécurité à mes côtés. Si seulement je l'avais su tout le long --

Non. Si je l'avais su tout le long, je n'aurais peut-être jamais perdu Buffy – et je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de Cordy. Et je ne peux pas le regretter, peu importe la souffrance que ça a pu causer en chemin.

Je souris un peu avec anticipation; Cordélia devrait bientôt arriver. Dans juste quelques minutes, je vais découvrir si elle m'aime. Et elle va découvrir à quel point je l'aime.

* * *

Vie immobile sur l'autoroute. Jouant dans le trafic. Une biche surprise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Toutes ces phrases folles n'arrêtent pas de flotter dans mon esprit; elles sont tout ce que j'ai pour décrire la situation actuelle, et elles sont encore loin. Je pensais que j'étais préparée à tout – mais pas, comme il s'avère, à me tenir au milieu d'une grand route de L.A. qui est figée dans le temps, juste devant un Mack Truck avec les lumières allumées, regardant un démon gardien de l'enfer nommé Skip.

"Mais Angel – il ne saura jamais à quel point je l'aime," protestais-je encore.

Skip hausse les épaules – les lames qui saillent de ses épaules, comme des ailes, remuent alors qu'il bouge. "Je sais que ce n'est pas facile," dit-il. "Si c'était facile, tout le monde serait un champion. Mais tout le monde ne l'est pas. Tout le monde n'en est pas capable."

"Angel est un champion," dis-je. "Et il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui." Ca semble assez arrogant, mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est la vérité! Regardez ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partie. Il a perdu son fils – pas pour de bon, Dieu merci, mais longtemps assez. Les dégâts sur leur relation, sur toute la vie de Connor – peu importe à quel point ils travailleront durs, ils ne reconstruiront jamais ce qu'ils auraient eu. Il a perdu Wesley, aussi; je fais comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais là tout de suite, quand je réalise que je ne reverrais plus jamais Wesley – je sais que ça a beaucoup d'importance. Ce sont de vraies blessures. Des cicatrices permanentes. Comme si Angel avait besoin de plus de cicatrices.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel les a? Parce que je suis partie, j'ai tout oublié sur lui, tout oublié sur ma mission, et j'ai été faire de la plongé sur l'Ile de Catalina. Il était seul et isolé et sans personne qui le comprenait vraiment, qui aurait pu voir ce qu'il se passait et aurait agi pour l'empêcher. Parce que j'étais partie avec Groo.

Groo – je grimace un peu alors que je pense à lui et nos vacances malavisées ensemble. A l'expression de son visage quand il m'a dit aurevoir. Je ne l'aimais pas, et je ne l'aurais jamais aimé; je le vois, maintenant. Mais je tenais à lui, au moins assez pour me sentir terrible qu'il ait été blessé. A la fin, Groo a été blessé pour la même raison qu'Angel a été blessé – parce que je suis partie m'amuser sans me demander si c'était bien.

"Quand je t'ai rendue à moitié démon," dit Skip, "C'est arrivé dans un but précis, Cordélia. Pour une mission qui était plus importante que n'importe quel homme."

Le but. La mission. J'y réfléchi pendant un long moment – du moins, ce qui semble être un long moment au centre d'une terre qui est soudainement devenue immobile.

Ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partie – était-ce parce que j'ai quitté Angel, ou parce que j'ai quitté la mission? Je n'ai pas de réponse facile à ça.

Je n'ai encore jamais essayé de les séparer.

* * *

Je pose le coquillage sur le siège avant de la voiture; je veux le garder, le donner à Cordélia. Ce n'est pas exactement le cadeau le plus glamour du monde – c'est très loin des boîtes de chez Tiffany auxquelles elle avait l'habitude de rêver – mais c'est quelque chose de solide que je peux poser dans ses mains, lui donner pour qu'elle le garde. C'est submergeant, cette envie de lui donner quelque chose. Un gage qui pourrait représenter juste une fraction de ce que je ressens à l'intérieur. J'avais oublié cette impulsion: le besoin de prendre quelque chose d'intangible et de lui trouver un symbole. Pour une raison inconnue, ça le rend plus réel.

D'un autre côté, c'est peut-être ce que l'amour vous fait. Ca rend l'abstrait inadéquat, ça vous force à devenir vrai. Et ça vous pousse à devenir vrai pour tout, pas juste la personne à qui vous tenez.

Par exemple, pourquoi ais-je essayé de prétendre que la mission n'était pas à propos des gens?

Je connais la réponse, alors même que je pose la question. Parce qu'une mission est facile. C'est net et soigné, enveloppé dans la lumière et la bonté. Ca justifie tout, et si vous faites une erreur – hé bien, avec les manuscrits conflictuels de prophétie et les guides spirituels qui viennent dans les formes les plus bizarres à chaque fois, vous êtes obligés de rater parfois.

Les gens – ils exigent plus de vous. Si vous ratez, ce n'est pas une vague question de mauvais karma, quelque chose pour laquelle prier, espérant des réponses célestes qui ne viennent jamais. C'est Connor hurlant que son nom est Stephen (Dieu merci c'est derrière nous, au moins), ou Lindsey soulevant le plâtre qui remplace sa main, ou Darla, abandonnant les petits lambeaux de vie et d'âme qu'elle possédait parce que je n'étais pas capable de la protéger d'Holtz.

Ou c'est Cordélia, les mains sur les hanches, qui me dit qu'elle savait que je pouvais pas la sauver.

Ce mensonge fait encore mal; Cordélia ne m'a pas fait confiance pour respecter ses souhaits quand elle craignait qu'elle allait mourir. La partie qui fait le plus mal: Cordy avait raison. Je n'aurais pas respecté ses souhaits – quoi qu'il serait plus vrai de dire, je n'aurais pas respecté les Puissances qui lui ont fait ça.

Elle voulait seulement aider. Elle voulait seulement sauver toutes ces personnes qui souffraient et qui étaient en danger. Et pour ça, les Puissances étaient prêtes à la tuer. Elles étaient prêtes à prendre Cordélia et à l'utiliser comme si elle était faite de papier. Quelque chose de négligeable, à jeter.

"Tu pensais qu'elles faisaient tout ça pour TE faire du mal?" a-t-elle demandé, n'arrivant pas à croire que je pensais que les Puissances auraient pu la blesser juste pour m'atteindre. Hé bien, elles ont essayé de prendre mon fils pour toujours, le laisser grandir en enfer avec un homme qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme moi – et tout ça pour m'apprendre une leçon sur ce que ça représentait de perdre un fils. Garces manipulatrices. Si elles ont ruiné l'enfance de Connor pour me punir, alors elles auraient tué Cordélia sans meilleur but.

Elle m'a taquiné parce que je pensais que tout l'univers n'était là que pour t'atteindre. Je ne le crois pas, pas vraiment. Mais je pense que l'univers – du moins les Puissances – n'est pas là pour m'aider, ni personne connecté à moi. Nous devons nous aider nous-même. Nous devons prendre soin de nous.

Quand on en vient à ça – n'est-ce pas ce que l'amour veut dire?

* * *

"Si je quitte Angel, alors c'est comme si je ---"

Skip soulève un sourcil, ou ce qui ressemble à un sourcil sur son visage. "Comme si tu quoi?"

Je ne peux pas répondre – pas parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'allais dire, mais que je réalise, tout d'un coup, que ce n'est pas vrai.

J'allais dire, "C'est comme si je ne l'aimais pas." Mais ce n'est pas vrai. L'amour ne veut pas dire ne se soucier de rien dans le monde sauf d'une seule personne. Peut-être – peut-être que ça veut dire que vous et cette seule personne vous soucier de la même chose. Même si ça veut dire que ces choses sont plus importantes que vous deux.

Là tout de suite – juste quand je réalise que c'est possible que je sois sur le point de quitter Angel pour toujours – je réalise plus que jamais combien je l'aime. A quel point je veux le voir -- oh, mon Dieu, juste une fois! Je l'imagine debout sur la falaise de l'océan, comme il doit l'être. A m'attendre. Je m'imagine me garer, courir vers lui, n'attendant même pas de voir ce qu'il dit, ou qu'il me pose une des cent millions de questions qui doivent lui traverser l'esprit. Je veux l'embrasser, pour de vrai, juste une fois. Est-ce vraiment trop demander?

On dirait.

Toute ma vie – et je réalise maintenant que j'ai aucune idée du temps que ça représente, des jours ou des millénaires – je vais aimer Angel. Comme un homme, comme un ami, ou juste comme celui qui m'a amenée à cet endroit. Où je pouvais reculer devant mes affaires personnes et enfin mettre mon moi stupide, puéril et adolescent derrière moi pour toujours. Je vais l'aimer pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive – même si on ne se revoit plus jamais.

Autrefois j'aurais pensé que c'est impossible – aimer quelqu'un sans jamais le voir, ou être près de lui. Mais j'ai appris différemment, ces dernières semaines. Angel pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Connor mais, si possible, il a juste aimé davantage son fils. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que ça m'a fait, d'entendre Angel dire qu'il espérait que son fils était mort. Il pouvait céder son fils au paradis, sachant que le paradis était réel. Et si je pouvais lui raconter ceci – lui demander ce qu'il ferait – je parie qu'il me céderait au paradis aussi.

Le paradis est fait d'amour véritable. De joie qui se renouvelle à chaque nouveau moment. Angel voudrait ça pour moi. Et je sais maintenant que je veux ça pour moi. Et que ça vaut la peine de se sacrifier.

Même de sacrifier Angel.

* * *

Connor. Je croyais qu'il était impossible pour moi de me sentir plus réjoui que ça, mais penser à lui me fait sourire. Je ris tout haut, entends ma voix faire écho dans les herbes de la plage, au-dessus du mugissement de l'océan.

Mon fils est revenu. Mon fils est à la maison.

Je sais ce que j'ai perdu; je ne m'attends pas à ce que les pertes de ces années arrêtent un jour de faire mal. Mais aussi réelle et omniprésente que cette ombre est, là tout de suite, elle est éclipsée par la lumière pure de son retour, de sa bonne volonté à vivre avec moi, à me laisser être son père à nouveau. Je trouverai un moyen de combler le temps perdu pour lui Ca ne sera peut-être jamais pareil mais – ça pourrait tout de même être bien, je pense.

Et je ne peux pas oublier quel miracle c'était qu'il soit venu au monde en premier lieu. Je me souviens avoir titubé avec choc quand j'ai appris pour lui. Qu'allait-il être. Un homme ou un monstre? Un enfant ou le chaos?

C'est Cordélia qui s'est assise à mes côtés, qui a écouté mes peurs, m'a dit que tout irait bien. Et elle disait la vérité. Je me souviens d'elle comme elle était à l'époque – fatiguée et effrayée mais se tenant toujours à mes côtés – et ça double mon besoin de la voir, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi.

Elle portait un fardeau si terrible pour moi à l'époque, des poids que je connaissais et que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était prête à tuer Connor pour moi si ça devait être fait. Elle était prête à mourir pour moi si les visions ne pouvaient venir d'une autre source.

Mais maintenant que Connor s'est montré être bon – plus fort et meilleur qu'un humain, pas moins, pas pire. Autant que ça fait mal, je dois donner du crédit où le crédit est dû: Holtz l'a bien élevé. On n'a plus à avoir peur de lui. Je n'ai même plus à avoir peur pour lui; il est tellement malin, tellement capable, tellement fort.

Et les Puissances, dans l'un de leurs rares moments miséricordieux, semblent avoir donné à Cordélia des capacités qui ne la blessent pas, mais la rendent encore plus forte. Elle est quelque chose que je comprends même pas maintenant, mais quelque chose qui est magnifique. Quelque chose qu'elle était censée être.

Les Puissances – elles nous bénissent et elles nous blâment, nous blessent et nous sauvent, mais je me bernais à penser que la différence était autre chose qu'aléatoire. La chance nous sert autant que le choix, comme il s'avère; le défi fait autant de bien que l'obéissance. Je ne peux écouter que mon propre avocat. Obéir à mon propre jugement. On doit être censé se faire confiance; après tout, à qui d'autre peut-on faire confiance?

A ceux qu'on aime, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas de craintes qu'ils me guideront mal.

Je lève la tête et respire l'air salé une fois encore. Cette fois, je sens une bouffée de quelque chose de familier – quelqu'un de familier --

Mais ce n'est pas Cordélia. C'est Connor. Je me sens commencer à sourire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

* * *

"Tu as déjà décidé," dit Skip, et il dit la vérité.

C'est important. C'est ma mission. A moi, pas à nous – c'est bizarre de penser ça, mais ça doit être vrai. A moi toute seule.

Seule. Sans Angel. Oh, mon Dieu.

Je ne souffre pas pour moi; je vais au paradis, et de ce qu'Angel m'a dit, je n'ai rien à craindre là. Il n'y a que de la joie. Que de l'amour – et encore plus grand que ce que je ressens pour Angel, aussi inimaginable que ça puisse sembler là tout de suite.

Tout de même. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui; il se tient près de l'océan, et il m'attend. Il suppose, au moins, que je venais lui dire que je l'aime, et il m'attend là-bas, peut-être pour me dire qu'il m'aime aussi. Et la pensée de lui là-bas, attendant et attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne finalement – ça me brise le coeur. Comment puis-je lui faire ça? Comment puis-je le laisser être blessé? Quel genre de personne indifférente suis-je?

Je me dis qu'il a récupéré Connor maintenant. Et il y a Fred et Gunn – et peut-être, juste peut-être, avec Connor sain et sauf à la maison, qu'Angel trouvera la force en lui de pardonner à Wesley un jour. Peut-être même que Wesley ressentira la même chose. Même Lorne ne sera pas à Vegas pour toujours. Angel ne sera pas seul.

Mais aucun d'eux ne le connaît comme moi, aucun d'eu ne l'aime comme moi --

Puis je me souviens de quelque chose qu'Angel m'a dit une fois – juste après être revenu du Sri Lanka, quand Buffy était toujours morte. La culpabilité est un moyen de se défiler. C'est la manière facile de traiter quelque chose. Ca vous laisse penser à vous, pas à l'autre personne.

Et je veux penser à Angel. Si je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui en réalité, ça rend encore plus important qu'on soit ensemble en esprit. Que je le porte toujours avec moi, pas dans le regret ou la tristesse, mais dans la joie. Dans l'amour.

Donc je pense à Angel, je laisse mon amour pour lui me remplir, m'illuminer de l'intérieur. Et parce que je pense à lui, je souris alors que je flotte dans les airs, vers le paradis, vers la lumière.

_**Fin de la Série du Prisme**_


End file.
